The Cursed Prince
by DragonRose888
Summary: In a medival land with no royal heirs, Prince Ash is the only one capable of carrying children. Now the war is underway, and Missingno has been unleashed. Can Ash and Gary survive long enough to lay eyes on their child? Yaoi, Shishi, mpreg
1. Fiance Troubles

The Cursed Prince

A Wonnykins Production

"Mum, when are we going to get there?"

"-sigh- When we get there, my dear..."

The carriage gave a sudden jolt, and the dark-haired fourteen-year-old frowned, crossing his arms. A gold head band rested around his forehead, just above a pair of chocolate-brown eyes. He was dressed in the finest materials; silken blouse, fur collared vest that was only chest high, black knee-high pants, and white stockings that ended at highly polished shoes. A prince.

The Prince's mother sighed. A queen in her early thirties, she was just now feeling the weight of her years. An elegant, regal black dress that was low necked and tight around her waist covered her dainty little feet, much like her son's. Her hair was pulled into a curly pony-tail, a crown of black and white jewels sitting atop the brunette tresses.

She fanned herself with a lacy fan. "Don't look at me that way, Ash; it's bad enough that soon I ll have to be letting you go."

The boy muttered, "I don't have to get married..."

"Actually, my son, you do. Otherwise, our whole family is likely to die off. Or be killed. Whichever suits you..." She said this in an exhausted manner. The young queen had been over this with her son so many times now. If he didn't marry, there would be no heirs. And, recently, some astounding things had been befalling all of the Indigo, Jhoto, and Honen regions...

The prince huffed, sliding down farther into the plush seats. He wasn't normally this bratty. In fact, he was quite mild-mannered, even shy. Mostly shy. But he happened to be comfortable around his mother, and she happened to see a lot more of his personality.

"...I don't want to get married yet..." He murmured, "...what if the girl doesn't even like me?" His mother tensed for some reason, thinking to herself, 'You won t have to worry about any girl...', "I mean, you know I'd never...like a girl...like that..." Ash mumbled, blushing a bit.

This was nothing new. Everyone in their kingdom, Indigo, happened to know the prince did not have a fondness for girls. Or females in general. Their heir to the throne happened to like boys. Which was all well and good, given the situation his mother was running through her mind.

Prince Ash knew that he wasn't going to get much more out of his pondering mother then 'Don't worry about it' , and busied himself looking out the glass. More scenery. It wasn't that he had a thing against nature, but this was what he had been staring at for the last five hours. It got old after a while.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, a flash of gray and red caught his eye. He looked farther down the dirt road and spotted the tips of towers and flags above the never ending tree line.

"I see it! Finally!" He grinned, looking happy again, "Now we can this whole thing over with and we can go home! Right mom?" He eyed his frowning mother, "Eh, right?"

"Talk later. Straighten yourself out, Ash. Look presentable." The queen scolded, "I doubt your fiancée and his parents will be impressed if you look like you've been robbed."

Ash waved the comment away. "Okay, okay, I ll straighten-..." He eyed his mother, brown orbs getting wide, "HIS?!" His mother sweat-dropped, knowing she'd let the slip too early.

"Err...yes...his..."

"Why didn't you say anything?! Here I thought this whole thing wouldn't work at all..." Ash grumbled, looking annoyed. His mother hushed him.

"Shush. We're here. Don t make a fool out of yourself." The carriage stopped, and there was a little rocking as the footmen got up from the back and flipped down the stairs. He opened the door, and held out his hand for Ash's mother. She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you sir." Came her sweet, calming voice. The footman tipped his hat and returned the smile.

"Queen Delilah, how wonderful to bask in your glow again!" Came a hearty male voice. Ash sat in his seat, not sure whether to move or not. His mom's dress was blocking the entrance way, so he decided to wait.

He peeked out of the window, out of sight, and saw a man in his late forties bowing before his mother, kissing her hand. This made the boy bristle, but he saw the crown perched on the man's head and swallowed. Yeah, not a good idea to hate the king...

A woman with pinkish hair and deep, green eyes that looked similar to his mother in dress placed her hand on this foreign king's shoulder. She reached out and the two women embraced.

"Joy!"

"Delilah!"

They were a mass of hugging. Obviously, the two of them knew each other. Perhaps from queen school. Ash chuckled to himself at the thought.

There were two other people behind them. One was obviously a princess. She had long, strawberry-blond hair that hung down her back in flowing waves. A tiara was settled in the luscious hair. Blue eyes twinkled with radiance and laughter. Ash had a feeling they would be fast friends, even though she looked ages older then him.

"Nice to meet you at last, Queen Delilah." Came a smooth voice. Ash looked at the last remaining person. His jaw dropped.

The boy was gorgeous.

He was dressed similarly to the shy prince, except he had a vest over his own blouse. His eyes were a deep, emerald green. He had auburn-colored locks that were speared up in odd angles. He was at least a head taller then Ash, and he was muscular and lean. Maybe about sixteen-years-old, Ash guessed. He caught himself staring and shook himself.

"With my luck, he s not my fiancé..." The dark-haired prince sighed.

"So, where is this new son-in-law of mine? Hiding him in a trunk, Delilah?" The king joked. His wife smiled wearily.

"Giovanni, be polite, dearest..." She half whispered.

Ash's mother looked back to the window of the carriage. "He's a tad shy..." Her eyes met those of her son's and he knew it was his cue to make his appearance.

The young prince stepped out of the carriage, eying everyone but his mother a little wearily. The king, his wife, and his daughter all beamed at him. The other prince did not. He looked bored.

"Not a looker, is he?" The boy drawled. Ash blushed a little. 'Good thing my luck sucks. This guy seems like a jerk...no way I d marry him...'

King Giovanni clapped the younger prince on the back. "Now, that isn't any way to address your future spouse, Gary." Ash s face paled. 'I take that back. My luck does suck...'

The princess pushed her younger brother forward. "Say hello like a gentleman, Gary, like I told you." She was enjoying his obvious discomfort.

Prince Gary scowled at her and looked back at the dark-haired boy. He bowed, quickly, never taking his eyes off him. As he retreated, his sister turned him back around.

"A-hem." She coughed, pointedly. He glared like he hated her, and then focused that glare on poor Ash. The older prince took hold of the younger boy's hand and kissed it lightly, before stepping back and muttering to his sibling, "Happy now?".

Ash also bowed. "Pleasure." Came his voice. Quiet and shy. "To meet you all."

His mother smiled proudly at him. She started talking to King Giovanni and Queen Joy, the princess chiming in politely. They all headed towards the castle, Prince Gary and Prince Ash hesitating.

Once they were out of hearing range, Gary focused Ash with a piercing glare. "Look," He growled, leaning over in Ash s face, "I don't want to marry you. I don't even want to know you. So let's get this taken care of and be done with it. Got it?"

Ash recoiled. "Em..." He blushed, looking at his feet.

Gary frowned. "Hmph. It's fine if you don't talk. It just makes it easier for me to deal with you." He turned on heel and marched off, cloak swishing.

Ash suddenly found himself wishing that he had stayed with his brother, Brock, at home.


	2. The Last Blessed

**Wonnykins: Hey, long time no see, readers! I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated, and I don't think I wrote anything on the first chapter of this story, either. I've been really busy trying to straighten my data out on this new laptop, since most of my stories are now in computer gibberish. I swear I'll write more on the other stories, just let me get my head on straight, okayies??**

**Anyway, to explain this story. I started it before my laptop died on me, and I was so anxious to get it up online that immediatly went baserk with my typing and wrote a whole lot on it. It's an AU, and it's medival, and there yaoi and shishi and male pregnancy involved. So I'm basically writing the same stuff. **

**Ack, I have to get a letter done! Otherwise, I'm screwed to hell. Smell ya later!**

**-The Long Awaited Wonnykins**

**Disclaimer: I own my heaving stomach, which is overloaded with brownies. -puke-**

"So, this will be your room, Prince Ash." Came the cheery voice of Princess Erin through his brooding. He looked up, dully, and smiled.

"Thank-you." He murmured, hoarsely. The girl, or, rather, woman, smiled. She was twenty.

"Hey, I know Gary happens to be a piece of shit. But he'll warm up to you. Promise." She winked at the smaller boy. He knew they would be friends.

He set a small satchel of his things down inside the room. "Thanks. Really." She waved and shut the door.

As soon as she was gone, Ash let the smile fall. He sat dejectedly on his bed, sighing heavily. It was worse then a bride not liking him. It was groom not liking him. A very hansom groom, at that. He felt jilted already.

Two hours had passed since arriving, and Prince Gary was making it clear to everyone that he was not happy with his fiancé. Ash felt humiliated and disappointed. His wedding was supposed to be happy. Not rushed and with someone who already hated his guts.

Shifting through the cloth bag, he brought out a small, well worn animal toy. His big sister, Misty, had made it for him when he was two. It was just a stuffed kitten, but he didn't go away from home without tucking it away into a travel bag. He sighed, stroking the fur on it that hadn't been worn away with age.

He missed his sister. And his brother. They were the best friends he ever had, and Ash had had many. He snuggled his cheek into the aged kitten stuffie and sighed.

"Life sucks." He groaned into the plush cat.

"Why not tell an actual person instead of a toy?"

Ash jumped, hurriedly hiding the cat behind his back. Prince Gary was smirking in the door way, which Ash had not heard open. He leaned against it, arms crossed across his fine chest.

"Tut tut. Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?" The auburn-haired prince sneered.

Ash blushed. "I just miss my sister. She, um, made it for me."

Gary smiled sickeningly. "Aw, how sweet...you miss sissy alweady?"

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. What was the use? He'd have to get used to it, if they were going to live together. He looked away, still feeling hurt and miserable.

"What? Gonna cry, now?"

Ash picked at the sheet of the bed. "Leave me alone. Don't you have someone else to humiliate before we get married?"

Prince Gary actually was surprised to hear that response. "Just preparing you for life." He sneered, "Tell you what; you give me a couple of heirs and after that I'll kill you. That fair?"

Ash was appalled. His face paled again, cheeks red. "I beg your pardon?!"

Prince Gary smirked. "You heard me. Let me knock you up a couple of times and I'll kill you as quickly as possible. Fair?"

Ash kicked off his shoe and hurled it at the arrogant prince. "Selfish bastard!" He cried." Tears prickled his eyes. This was horrible.

The other prince didn't notice the tears. He had dodged the shoe and was continuing his taunting. "Hey, if you don't want to share wealth with a couple of kids, then you would be the-"

"GO AWAY!" Ash flung the other shoe, "Fuck you! I mean, no! I'd never touch you! What did I ever do to you, anyway?!"

Gary shrugged. "Nothing. And, yeah, you would..." He strode to the place where Ash was sitting. Leaning over and pinning both of the boy's hands to the bed, Gary whispered in his ear, "...because you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me." Ash felt the other prince lick his ear rim.

"Gah! Get off, you pervert!" A fist connected with the side of the older prince's face. Ash didn't wait for him to move. He ran out the door and down the stairs. There had to be some safe haven in this castle, away from that bastard.

Again, the dark-haired prince found himself alone and sad. This couldn't be worth it. None of it. In fact, this wouldn't have happened at all if he wasn't cursed.

Prince Ash found himself in front of a set of double doors. Not caring where they led, he burst through them.

He stopped, marveling at the sight.

It was a garden. With plants of all shapes and sizes. He shut the doors slowly and started down the stairs. Back at he and his mother's palace, they had a garden, too. Just not this big. He looked at all the blossoming flowers. Some were rare, and some he hadn't ever seen before.

Ash, however, was more interested in the creatures.

There were dozens, scampering around the trunks of the trees and running through the flower beds. Some were bird like, with soft, brown feathers. He spotted a few cat and dog like ones as well. Ash had a feeling he might be able to bare being here.

He knelt down beside a particularly strange looking creature that reminded him of a mouse. Except this one was more pointy. With brown tipped ears and brown stripes on its back, red cheeks, and a lightning bolt shaped tail. It didn't see him; it was to preoccupied with an apple.

"So this is a Pikachu..." The prince murmured. At once, the mouse turned around, sparks coming from its cheeks. It stopped, surprised to see an unfamiliar face.

The mouse cocked its head. There weren't usually visitors in the garden. Off limits to anyone but the gardener and the royal family. Not even most esteemed guests were allowed out here. This boy must be special, or extremely brave.

The creature sniffed his hand. Pure. Very pure. That smell only came from the Queen and the Princess. Yes, this boy was different. The Pikachu could smell something else, too. Things that humans could not. Like sadness. This boy reeked of it. About what the sadness was, the monster didn't know. Fear was also hidden in his scent. And he was out of breath. The monster frowned. What had scared him into fleeing into the garden?

Suddenly, the Pikachu's ears perked up. That smell...it was...pure. Not just like the queen and princess pure, but blessed, in a way. It eyed the boy.

He was a blessed child. One of the sacred.

A Mew child.

Ash was surprised when the electric monster started chattering at all of the other monsters in hearing range. He soon found himself surrounded by curious and awed creatures. At first, he was afraid. But these things didn't seem keen on hurting him. In fact, they seemed to be goggling at him in wonder. Had they never seen a human, before?

An old, wizened bird monster came forward. Ash knew from his studies that this was a Pigot. Rare. The bird leaned forward, smelling him. The monster turned back to the other monsters and started talking to them. Ash, of course, couldn't understand it, but it was.

Suddenly, the doors flew open. The monsters and the prince whirled around.

"You little jerk, there you are!" Prince Gary snarled. He had a bruise just below his left eye. The prince stomped towards poor Ash.

The monsters crowded around the younger prince, hissing. Gary eyed them all, eyes narrowing.

"I'll have you know that he's my fiancé." He growled, not sounding happy about it. Reluctantly, the monsters left the smaller prince alone. Ash gulped.

Gary grabbed the boy by his collar. "You do realize no one is allowed out here." Ash shook his head, "No? Too bad. First time here and you've already broken two rules."

"Two?" The younger prince whimpered.

"One, no one in the garden but me and my family, and two," He drew back his hand, "don't make me mad."

Ash flinched and closed his eyes. The blow never came. He cracked one eye open as he felt little caresses on his cheek. Gary was smirking.

"I ought to give you two for flinching, but my father already isn't pleased that we don't get along." He dragged the other boy back into the castle.

Ash tugged himself free and backed away. "W-what did I ever do to you?"

The older prince yawned, looking bored. "Nothing."

"Then why-?"

"Do I hate you? Because I don't like you and I don't want to marry you." Gary frowned, "Not like I have a choice. It's either that or the whole kingdom dies out."

"That's what my mother said." Ash muttered, "Why don't they just get another family to run the kingdom?"

Gary tutted, shaking his head, "You poor, naive little boy. We happen to have royal blood, while as other families don't. Royal blood equals throne. Simple enough?"

Ash sighed. "Yeah, I suppose. And I am not little. Just short." He crossed his arms in a pouting fashion.

"Ah. Well that explains why I thought you weren't of age."

"HEY!"

"Well, it's true. You look younger then you are." Gary admitted.

Ash leaned against the wall, looking depressed. "Gee, thanks."

Gary mimicked his position on the opposite wall. He eyed the boy in front of him. "So, can I ask you something, bride?"

"I am not a girl, and not a bride." Ash hissed.

"Whatever. May I, or not?"

Ash almost said no, but he wasn't a mean person, unfortunately. "Fine. What?"

"Is what my parents told me true? That you're blessed? The last blessed?"

Silence filled the hall. Ash shifted uncomfortably.

"...yes. That's true." The younger boy whispered.

Gary nodded. "I see. I thought so. The Pokemon knew it, too."

Ash looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"They could tell. They were protecting you. They can smell it on you." Gary looked at the floor and frowned, "The monsters seem to know more things about us then we do." He looked back at his fiancé, "They consider you to be their last gift from Mew, their goddess."

"The last gift?"

Gary nodded again. "There was only supposed to be one more blessed one. Mew said she wasn't going to spare humans any more pity. We seem it take it for granted in her eyes." His eyes glazed over, "Course, if it wasn't for Missingno, we wouldn't need her pity..."

Ash remembered what he had been taught. "Yeah. That's what made all the queens..."

"...sick. Yes." Gary finished, "Which is why there hasn't been an heir since you came along. You were the last of Mew's pity. Are. Sorry." Gary said, correcting himself.

Ash slide down the wall, pulling one leg to his chest. "S'okay." He sighed, "I really don't like the thought of having someone's kids, though..."

Gary peered at him and offered him the first genuine smile. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't, either."

Ash looked up at the ceiling. "Mom's been telling me it's not bad, but I've been reading..." He trailed off, looking afraid.

The older boy hesitated, then got off his wall and sat beside his fiancé. "Yeah, I know, it's bad." He offered.

"Not just that, but since...I happen to be blessed...no one knows what'll happen with me..." Ash muttered. He frowned. "I don't want to do this."

More silence.

"...You know, what I said earlier, about having a few kids and then killing you, I didn't mean it." Gary said, suddenly. Ash smiled.

"Good. Because I would've strangled you in your sleep while I was pregnant."

They both snickered.

"There you are! We were looking all over for you two!" The two princes' heads snapped up.

Queen Delilah and Queen Joy were making their way down the hall. Both looked equally flustered.

Prince Gary stood to his feet. Ash tried to stand up by himself, but found a hand in his face. His brown eyes traveled up the arm to look into the eyes of his fiancé. He took the hand, blushing a bit. 'In those few minutes, he changed...' The younger thought, looking to his mother.

She stopped, flicking open her lace fan and waving it in her face. "The wedding is planned." She said, smiling. Queen Joy clapped her hands, looking more like her name then she wanted to be.

Gary sighed, bored again. This wedding talk was getting old. He just wanted it to be over and done with. He didn't notice how edgy the two queens looked, or how nervous they seemed.

"When is it?" The older prince drawled.

His mother and Ash's mother eyed each other. They smiled weakly.

"Err...three days from now..."

The two boys blanched. "WHAT?!"

"That soon?!" Gary cried. His hand flew to his hair. Yes, getting it done and over with was in his plan, but not this soon...

Ash seemed more surprised then the older boy. "That's not enough time!" He protested, "Neither of us our going to get it right in three days!"

His mother let out a small sigh. "It is...extremely early, I'll grant you, but..." She turned to the other grand lady as if telling her to finish.

Queen Joy unrolled a piece of parchment. Curious, the two princes moved forward. "I'm afraid that several of the other kingdoms don't want you to marry Prince Ash..."

"Who are we kidding?! This thing is signed by all the other kingdoms!" Gary groaned.

Ash was puzzled. "Why not?"

"They want you for themselves, I'm afraid. This isn't good..." Gary replied, "They're all declaring war on us."

His mother nodded. "I'm afraid so. If we don't get you two married soon, then there isn't a doubt in my mind that we'll be destroyed."

"Wait, why do they all want me?" Ash asked. Gary eyed him, eyebrow raised.

"Same reason we're getting married off: They need heirs."

Ash made a face. "That doesn't sound right..."

Gary snorted. "Course not. That's basically translated to 'They want your ass and uterus and then they will kill you', course it doesn't sound right." Ash glared at him, and Gary whistled innocently and eyed the ceiling.

"Enough of this foolishness. We need to get preparations for the wedding started immediately! Which means you two need to be rehearsed and ready." Queen Joy said briskly.

Queen Delilah smiled. "And we need to get you both fitted for wedding attire." Both princes groaned.

"I hate trying on clothes..." Ash grumbled. Gary made a noise of agreement in his throat.

Their mothers just giggled and dragged them down the hall. As the two ladies were gossiping about plans, Gary and Ash shot looks at each other.

At least they were both not going to enjoy this...


	3. I'm Not A Bride

**Wonny: Wow, some of you readers are as faithful as I say you are! After all this time without any updates and you all are still reading my stuff! -sniff- It's times like these when an author feels happy...**

**Ah, enough of that! On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Wonny owns nothing. No, seriously, she doesn't.**

A tired, exhausted Pallet prince collapsed onto his new bed. He feet were killing him. After standing all day and into part of the night, with maids giggling and taking measurements for his wedding outfit, his poor feet were groaning along with his empty stomach.

'All they did was measure and hold up different style material. And if I hear the rumor that they'll be making me wear a dress again, I'll slit my throat!' Prince Ash growled in his mind. It was not fair. Not at all. 'Stupid blessing. What makes everyone think I want to have someone's brats, anyway? In fact, there is no way I'm ever having any. Forget kingdoms. Pregnancy is not on my priorities list.'

He turned over onto his back, resting his head on his arms. He knew he really didn't have a choice. Sooner, or later, he was supposed to do what was expected of him, and that was to bare a royal heir. That was what he had be given to Earth for. It saddened the boy to know that was his only purpose.

Ash turned over onto his side. He didn't want a baby. Not ever since he had realized just how strange this blessing was. The brown-eyed boy buried his head into one of the satin pillows.

'I hate my life...'

Several sharp knocks brought him out of his miserable brooding.

Ash groaned, turning over until his whole front was buried somewhere in the comforter of his bed. "Not decent!" He called. In truth, the young prince just wanted to be left alone.

"That's why you're dressed, right?" Came a voice surprisingly close to his ear. Ash yelped, falling off the bed. The boy moaned, clutching his head in pain. The prince looked up through a watery eye.

Prince Gary was lying on the bed, peering down at him. The green-eyed prince blinked. "Did I scare you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Ash snarled. "No, I screamed for my health." He hissed, sarcastically. The auburn-haired boy flicked a strand of so-called hair over his ear.

"Touchy. I didn't mean to, if you want to hear it. But why lie about being indecent with me? You won't have any control over what I will and will not see soon enough, you know." The boy sighed. Ash shivered. That was NOT a pleasant thought. Gary noticed his obvious discomfort. "Oh, come on! I was only joking. Not that it isn't true, but I'm not that much of a pervert."

Ash climbed back onto the bed again. "Why are you here?" He mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Gary shrugged. "No idea. Just wanted to be."

Ash glared. "Fine. Then leave. I've had enough of today to deal with you." He looked away, still inwardly whining about his aching head.

"Ray of sunshine, aren't you? Forget about it. This is my home, and my room, technically, so I can stay as long as I want." Gary replied, coolly, "And your head can't be hurting that bad."

"Says you. You weren't the one who cracked it on the floor, were you?" Ash quipped, "And YOU can forget about it, because I am your guest for now, and you need to respect MY wishes." He snorted, laying back against the pillows.

Gary nodded admittingly. "Touche." He lay down beside the boy, "You seemed so shy at first. What happened to the cute little blushing bride, hmm?"

Ash blushed. "I realized how much of a jerk you were and knew being cute wasn't going to get me anywhere. What do you think? And I am not a bride! What is it with everyone thinking I'm going to swoon at your feet just because I'm expected to carry your children?!" The younger prince growled.

Gary blinked. "Um, you are kind of younger then me..."

"So? I happen to be a boy, too!" Ash retorted, "Not some sissy little damsel in distress!"

"That's what it seemed like earlier..." Gary reminded him in an annoying, sing-songy voice.

Ash moaned in exasperation and turned to hide his face in one of the comfy pillows. "Well, I'm not. And I wish everyone would have a little thing called a mind and use it, because I'm sick and tired of hearing it. They go on about you like they want me to blush and fan my face with a lacy cloth. 'He's so dashing!', 'You're so lucky to have a fine prince!'. Screw that. I'll bet no one goes on about me like that..."

Gary actually felt sorry for his fiancé. "They do..."

"Not. I know. My mother's been spreading around how freaking adorable and bashful I am, and your little servants are eating it up." Ash huffed, "I am not a girl, dammit..."

"I know you aren't." Came the voice in his ear, again. Ash didn't jump. He couldn't. Gary's chin was resting on his shoulder. "If you don't like it, tell them. They'll leave you alone. If not, threaten them with me, because they know I don't take shit."

Ash shifted a little bit, so that his fiancé was a little more comfortable in his position. "I'll see. I'm too tired, right now..." He remained silent, feeling oddly comfortable with the other prince against his back.

"We could make this work, right?" The boy said, out of the blue.

An arm slowly wound itself around his waist. "You're willing to try?" Came the older prince's reply.

Ash shrugged. "I guess. It won't do us any good if we argue all the time."

"Ah." The older prince muttered, "I see. Not because you actually like me."

"You are full of yourself."

"Duh. If I was full of you, I'd be you." Gary replied.

Ash rolled his eyes, then closed them. "Whatever. Good night. Feel free to let the door hit your ass on the way out." He grumbled.

The arm tightened around his waist. "Who said I was leaving?" Gary whispered. Ash tensed.

"Get out. Now." Came the flat reply.

"Why? Do you honestly hate me that much?" Gary asked, sounding a little hurt.

Ash sat up, leering at the other boy. "Let me get this straight." He snarled, crossing his arms, "You can hate me as much as you want and get away with it, and I can't?"

Gary glanced at him. "When you put it like that..."

Ash kept glaring.

"...fine. I'll leave." The auburn-haired prince sighed dejectedly. He slid off the bed and walked to the door, brushing himself off. "But I thought you wanted to make this work." With that, the door closed, and Gary was gone.


	4. The Nightmares

**Wonny: Wow, so people like my medevil story this much so that they want me to post another chapter?! Hmm...I'm starting to think my readers acctually like this story. XD **

**This is stuff I typed after I got the laptop back, so it's got no little tedious errors like quotations stuffs and apostrophy mis-use. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ash, He would be very fat with Gary's children about now...So I don't own a thing but the plot.**

Ash didn't sleep very well.

He's had awful nightmares about wars, with people slashing each other with terrible, wicked blades that glinted silver before dripping in glimmering blood. The strangest thing was, his brother was there, fighting, as was his future spouse. Ash had awoken when their twin cries pierced the air, and a pain had abruptly jabbed him in his gut.

He sat on his bed, now, hands trembling in his lap, stomach knotting up into unpleasant shapes. The young Prince gave a rough swallow, forcing back bile. The dream had scared him. Badly. At first, he had thought, upon waking, that he too had been stabbed by the sharp edge of a sword. Thinking back now, the truth was more then he cared to share with even himself.

He was quite sure that he'd been with child in the dream.

"I need some fresh air." Ash murmured to himself. Thinking of the garden he had haphazardly found himself in the day before, he slipped into his robe and a pair of house shoes. Ash peeked out of his door, carefully closing it and shutting it. Tiptoeing down the stairs, he tried not to dwell on an aspect he didn't want to consider. What he wanted to know was if the dream had been real or not.

Being the last blessed, Ash had discovered some things about himself that he knew no other human would be able to do. For example, there had been a time when he was a small boy when he had gotten hopelessly lost in the castle. Without his brother, sister, or mother around, he became terribly frightened and started to cry uncontrollably. As he did, a bird just so happened to perch on the sill of the window beside him. They talked, the boy and the bird. And Ash understood it. It told him the way back through the winding corridors and Ash got back to the front doors just in time to see his brother walk in the door.

Talking to Pokemon hadn't happened since then, but there were other things too unexplainable about him. Which was why Ash was questioning himself about the realness of the dream. He suspected it was a vision, but he hoped not. The Prince couldn't think about losing his brother, and, since he was with child in the dream, something told him he wouldn't take too kindly to losing Gary, then, either.

Ash pushed his way through the double doors, tall and imposing, only to freeze in place.

Prince Gary turned at the sudden intrusion. He was kneeling, a light-brown fox Pokemon in his lap. Dressed in silk pajama's, Gary looked less intimidating then he had the day before. They stared at each other.

Gary smirked. "I thought I told you family only?" Ash backed away and he chuckled, "Never mind; you're going to be family soon enough." He gestured toward the ground beside him. When Ash didn't move, he said "I won't bite. Much."

Ash offered a relieved smile and closed the doors, walking towards the older prince. "I'll try to remember that." He joked. They shared a brief chuckle before falling silent again.

Gary looked over, noticing the slightly troubled look on Ash's face. "Didn't sleep well?" He asked, scratching the Eevee's ears while it made a noise of contentment.

Ash shook his head. "Afraid not." He murmured.

Gary cocked his head. "Wanna share?"

"...I don't know. Will you be serious about it?" Ash asked hesitantly.

Gary nodded. "If you want me to." Ash smiled again and let the dream pour out past his lips. Gary listened intently, all the while petting the Eevee in his lap.

When Ash finished, Gary looked at him. "Sound's like you were scared."

"I was. I think I still am." Ash replied.

Gary watched the little fox Pokemon run off and sat back on his haunches. "If it is a vision," He thought aloud, "Then you still don't know what happened after all that. We could have lived, your brother and I. And I don't think there was anything wrong with the baby at all." He finished with an odd little grin.

Ash looked at him confusedly. "Why do you say that?"

Gary glanced at him before saying, "You could have been ready to bring it into the world, if you think about it."

"You think I was having the baby then?!" The younger prince cried in alarm.

Gary nodded calmly. "It may not have been a good place, but I think that's what it was."

They sat in silence again.

"...If we...have to have a baby after the wedding..." Ash started, "...then, if that was a dream..."

Gary took up what he didn't finish. "Then that war isn't a long way off..." He muttered.

More silence.

"That's scary."

"I know what you mean. I'll be fighting it." The older prince murmured.

Ash shivered. "I still don't want a baby that soon. Maybe there's some way to change that?"

Gary blew a bang out of his face. "I hope so. It'd be dangerous for you to be that close to a fight with a child on the way." He stated, showing a tiny bit of concern for his future spouse that made said spouse blush.

"Thank-you for thinking about me. Hearing me out." Came the shy words of the younger prince. The green-eyed one looked over and smiled.

"Your welcome." He whispered, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. Ash cuddled into the warm body, feeling at peace. He was about to drift off when the doors to the garden sailed open with a bang and spooked the two boys.

"There you two are! The wedding rehearsals are about to begin, and-" Queen Delilah stopped, staring at the two princes, "...Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything..." She blushed, looking flustered.

"Eh, no, mother; nothing at all..." Prince Ash said hastily, allowing Gary to help him to his feet, "We were just...talking, that's all..."

The queen smiled gaily. "Well, just don't go too far into the bonding; we want the baby conceived after the marriage, after all." Gary crossed his arms, looking away sheepishly and Ash blushed, hands behind his back.

"Motherrrr..." He whined, eyes on the ground in embarrassment.

"Just kidding, boys, now chop chop! There's a lot to be done before the wedding in two days, so let's get to it!"


	5. Rehersals and Treasure

**Wonny: Don't you all feel loved? Two chapters in one day. Maybe three if I feel up to it...No Promises!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except this handy laptop. Which is good for everyone.**

"You're holding his hands all wrong, you know."

Prince Gary scowled. "That's not what you said a few moments ago." He muttered.

The instructor shook his head. "I most certainly did not say anything of the kind. Now, make a half cup with each of your hands, boy. Yes, very good. Now just let his sit there on top of yours...Excellent. You two are catching on quite quickly." He said, nodding his head in approval.

The younger prince shifted on his feet, trying to get comfortable as he had been standing for over an hour. "Er, Mr. Tay..."

"Tally, it is Tally, boy. Honestly. And for Mew's sake, stand up straight!" The instructor snapped crossly.

"Okay, fine, but do you think we can stop, soon? My feet are killing me!" Ash whined. Gary nodded.

"Absolutely not. You two have too much to accomplish in two days to break." Mr. Tally growled. Ash stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten since dinner the night before. "And stop that infernal noise! It's very improper."

Ash rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth. "You heard him; shut up." He hissed to his mid-region. Gary snickered. The instructor frowned and sighed.

"I can see this is just going to be a very long session..." He muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. At that moment, a servant came into the chapel, which was another of the numerous rooms in the castle. You could hardly call it a room; more like another house, it was so large.

"Sir, the outfitters request a word..." The girl whispered. A group of elderly and young women flitted behind her. Mr. Tally frowned, eying the two teenage princes before striding briskly over to the ladies, who crowded around him. Gary nudged Ash in the ribs.

"Let's go!" He hissed, grabbing Ash's hand and running to a door on the side of the alter. Ash looked behind him, pleased to see the old man had not noticed their disappearance.

Gary shoved the younger boy through the door, bolting it shut behind him. "This is my hide-away." He said to the younger, who was looking around the empty room.

"Kinda dull, don't ya think?" Ash asked. He watched as Gary shrugged off the comment and wandered towards an old fireplace. He ducked inside, feeling the stones. Ash, curious, stepped forward to investigate.

"What are you doing?" The dark-haired boy asked, frowning. Gary ignored him, pressing a stone that resembled a pidgy and grabbing Ash to him.

"Stay close." He advised, and the floor of the fireplace began to turn. Ash clutched the older boy to him, amazed at the secret passage way that was being revealed.

After the floor stopped moving, Ash found himself and the older prince in utter darkness. Shivering, he stuttered out, "W-Where are we?"

Gary left him, and Ash felt himself panic. In an instant, though, a faint orange glow coated old, stone walls leading downward at an odd angle. Gary took the torch out of the bracket and turned to the frightened younger boy, brown eyes alight with fear. He held out a hand.

"It's okay. It's safe, down here." He murmured. He showed much concern in his soothing tones, and Ash took his hand. Prince Gary lifted him to his feet, and the dark-haired boy blushed when he didn't let go, instead linked his fingers through the others still trembling ones.

They began to walk. "I knew about this for a long time, but I haven't had anyone to share it with till now." Gary said, voice bouncing off the walls in the confined space, "It leads to..." He trailed off.

"To what?" Ash questioned.

Gary smiled warmly. "You'll see."

The younger prince smiled, blushing, and tightened his fingers around Gary's. "Thanks for deciding to show me. I really thought...that you hated me..." His smile faded, and he looked sad. Gary turned his emerald green eyes upon him.

"No. Not hate you. Just a little bitter, that's all."

"Why's that?"

Gary sighed. "I wanted to do a lot more before I was married, but it seemed my future was already decided for me. I couldn't take that. I've always been one who went with whatever I felt like doing, and this marriage..." He hesitated, "...went against the way I wanted to live my life..."

Ash listened, rubbing his thumb against the back of his fiance's hand. "I think I know what you mean." He said, slowly, "If you still feel that way, then..." He looked up at the other boy, "I promise I'll never hold you back from anything you want to do."

Gary stopped walking. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked curiously. He set the torch in the bracket on the wall beside him, as there were many along this old hallway. He stared into Prince Ash's eyes, the crackling light dancing over his face. Ash blushed again.

"I...I suppose I...Why not?" He stuttered, abashed.

Gary chuckled. "Because..." He walked forward, pressing Ash against the wall behind him, "...I don't think you'd want me to take advantage of you all the time."

Ash's eyes flicked towards the wall behind him before meeting Gary's eyes again. "Why is that?"

One of Gary's hands pressed into the wall beside Ash's head, while the other came up and cupped the side of the young boy's face. Ash's heart raced. "Why?" Gary repeated, "Even that should be obvious to you..." He moved his face closer, "I just wouldn't be able to resist..."

And with that, Gary kissed Ash right on the lips.

In the darkness and orange flames in the corridor, more then the burning torch grew heated. At first, Ash had blinked, unable to comprehend that the boy who had claimed to dislike him so much was now pressing his lips to Ash's own. Slowly, though, the feeling of astonishment melted into heated passion. The hand beside Ash on the wall drifted down to the boy's waist, and Ash found his own fingers tangled in the spiky auburn locks of Gary's hair. Never had the dark-haired boy been kissed like this. Never had he experienced the love, the lust, the pure romanticness that surrounded both beings now.

As Gary began to pull away, Ash pulled him back in, now being the one doing the kissing. He parted his lips, and an eager tongue snaked in, lapping up the confines of the younger's mouth. They held each other close, as if the moment they let go would cause them to fall off the Earth.

Finally, though, oxygen became the primary object of concern, and they broke apart, inhaling deeply.

For a moment, they stood there, in each other's arms, staring at each other.

It was Ash who spoke first. "That was a heck of a first kiss."

Gary laughed. "First, huh?

This earned another blush from Ash. "Y-Yes..."

"You mean you've never been kissed before?"

"No..."

Gary nodded. "Good." Ash sighed, "I was beginning to think I was the only one." At which Ash face faulted.

"If that was your first, too, then how did you know how to do that thing with your tongue?" The younger of the two princes questioned. Gary smirked.

"My sister tells me about her and her husbands little escapades a lot."

"Oh."

"Hmm." Gary let go of Ash, picking up the torch again and leading them both onward. Ash wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist and snuggled into his side. Gary smiled, hand resting in Ash's black head of hair fondly.

They walked for a while before coming to a fork in the path. Ash looked up at his fiance expectantly. Gary nodded to the left.

"Never go that way. Ever." He shivered.

"Why?"

Gary shook his head. "I can't say."

"Why?"

"It's scary."

Ash snickered. "Poor Gawy."

A vein pulsed in the older boy's cheek. "Ha ha, very funny, little bride. Now shut up and walk." He steered him to the right, gazing worriedly over his shoulder at the left tunnel.

"What are you so afraid of?" Ash asked, looking back as well.

Gary sighed. "I don't think I'll be able to keep much from you, will I? Tell you what, if you keep going to this room I'm taking you to, I'll tell you when we get there. Deal?"

Ash sighed wearily. "Oh, all right. If I have to."

The passage way curved off to the right, and it was here in the bend that Gary stopped. He set the torch in the bracket and gestured to the wall on the opposite side.

"Want to guess why we stopped?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Ash rolled his eyes. "You know, I may be dumb, but I'm not a total idiot." He searched the wall throughly with his brown eyes, "There's a door here, right?"

Gary nodded. "Yep. I think I'll let you find it, though." He grinned and leaned against the opposite wall. Ash started pressing the solid stone blocks on the wall, frowning more and more.

"I didn't find anything." He muttered, disappointed. Gary chuckled.

"You aren't looking in the right place."

Ash again rolled his eyes, letting them rest on the floor. His gaze froze.

A small yin-yang stone was carved into a square block on the floor at his feet. He smacked his forehead and stepped on it. In front of him, the wall slid open to reveal a wooden door. Gary clapped.

"What a smart little bride you are."

Ash growled. "If you call me little, bride, or both again..."

"Kidding, kidding, now open it. I'm waiting to see the look on your face."

The younger boy opened the door, peeking inside cautiously. It was dark, but Gary handed him the torch off the wall peer inside. Ash's jaw dropped.

"Wow..." He whispered, the word echoing off the large room walls.

Gary smiled. "I told you."

The floor was covered in shiny wealth, from coins to necklaces to crowns and other things Prince Ash had never seen before. He walked in, setting the torch in another wall holder. At his feet, gold coins from distant lands clinked as they were rubbed together. The boy knelt down, fingering an emerald bracelet bigger around then his upper arm.

He felt something cold around his neck and jumped, startled, but saw a flash of auburn and relaxed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Came the voice of his fiance in his ear.

"Yeah...I've never seen this much jewelry before!" Ash exclaimed. He felt the coldness on his neck wriggle, and realized Gary was putting a necklace on him.

"No one but me knows about this..." Gary said, slowly, "Except you, now. So," Ash felt the necklace settle heavily onto his neck and chest, and Gary reached over for something beside him, "will you promise to keep my secret," A flash of a looking glass appeared in front of the younger prince, and he eyed his reflection in awe, "love?"

A string of black pearls bigger then coins hung around Ash's neck. Their main piece in the middle, resting on his chest, was an enormous black diamond, sparkling in the light of the torch. The prince turned in his new found lover's arms, gazing into emerald green depths.

"Only if..." Ash whispered, "You promise to love me."

Gary smiled. "That is an easy request. Consider it done."

"Then consider this room a secret." Came Ash's reply, and he lay his head on Gary's chest, very much in love.

Gary stroked the boy's hair, loving the way he fit in his arms. He rose, then, walking to a large pile of riches, Ash watching him curiously. When he came back, he had something in his hands.

The older prince removed the heavy necklace from the younger's neck, on bended knee. He opened his hands. A small, gold ring was sitting in his upturned palms, a red ruby surrounded by smaller diamonds of yellow and green.

"I think we should make this official." Said the green-eyed boy, "And make this marriage out of love, and not force, so, Prince Ash," He raised and eyebrow, "would you marry me?"

Ash smiled. "Of course." He let his hand be taken and let the ring slipped on his right ring finger.

"Do I get to kiss the bride?" Gary asked.

"If you stop calling me that, then yes." Came the reply. Gary grinned, closed his eyes, and enveloped the boy in his arms in a passionate kiss.


	6. You Can Wait, Can't You?

**Wonny: Well, aren't you all lucky! Three chapters in a row! I'm on a roll with butter, baby, yeah!!**

**...No, I did not take Austin Powers' "Baby, yeah!" phrase. Although I think it's a good movie.**

**Disclaimer: My hands are freezing, but I still don't own Ash, Gary, Pokemon, or anything of the like. Although, I do own the baby Ash is going to carry, so yeah...**

_"No! Not him! Please, Don't take him!"_

_Blood, pouring..._

_"Don't take him! He doesn't deserve this!"_

_"You've run from me for too long, Oak; and I intend to collect on what is owed to my kingdom."_

_"But he's with child!"_

_A flutter in his belly._

_"...It is of no use to the world..."_

_"No! I know what you're going to do! Please, spare them!"_

_Cold hands caressing his swollen middle._

_"...The only thing of any use to anyone...is a royal heir to _my_ throne. I pity this poor child's mother, though; getting attached to a child is the greatest downfall to a mother." Something inside his stomach moved, kicking his insides, "I almost regret having to kill the damn thing."_

_A cold blade poked him right in the middle of his bulging stomach._

_"You Bastard! Don't you hurt him! Don't you dare hurt Ash!"_

"Ash!"

The dark-haired prince sat straight up in bed, heaving breath after breath. Sweat cascaded down his face. He shook, to afraid to move. Ash was aware of a presence beside him, but didn't turn to see who it was.

"Are you all right? You were screaming. Ash?"

Said brown-eyed boy finally lay his eyes on someone. Gary was kneeling on the bed, leaning forward. His handsome face was coated in worry.

He reached out, hesitantly, and stroked Ash's face. "Are you all right?" He repeated, in a softer tone.

Ash swallowed, and did so several more times before his trusted himself to speak. "I...I had another...nightmare..." He said. He tried to say more, but felt sick with fear and physically sick to his stomach. Gary crawled forward, taking the younger boy into his arms. Ash shook, but, as he felt the warmth radiating into his body, relaxed, feeling safe.

"Someone was going to hurt me." He whispered, finally. Gary glanced down at him, but said nothing. "He said something about taking me and having a rightful heir."

Gary hissed lightly, not liking the way that was worded. "And..."

The older boy pressed when Ash trailed off. "And what?"

The younger swallowed, burying his head into Gary's dress shirt. "I was already pregnant. They wanted to kill it."

Silence.

"I'd never let anything happen to you. You know that, right?" Came Gary's low, comforting voice.

Ash nodded somewhere in the shirt. "Yes."

"Things will be all right."

Deep down, Ash wasn't so sure, but the strong arms accompanied by warm, soothing tones calmed him enough to be able to smile up at his fiance, who smiled back.

Gary shifted a little, looking back at the door. "Come on. We've got rehearsal through supper time, so you'd better hurry up and eat." Ash yawned, nodding. When the two boys had returned, yesterday, they had been blessed out by both sets of parents, their instructor, and the wedding outfitters, who were scheduled to fit Ash in his wedding attire that evening. Now everything was to be crammed in today, and neither boy was happy about it.

Gary gestured to some food laying on a tray on the washstand beside the bed. "Better hurry."

Ash sighed, inhaling the food quickly and going to his chest of drawers. He looked over his shoulder as he took off his night shirt, seeing Gary staring longingly at his back. "You've only got one more night to wait, you know." He joked, going back to his dress shirt.

Warm hands touched his hips and moved around his waist to clasp at his middle. The younger boy was rocked back on his heels, and he turned his head to receive a light kiss.

"What they don't know won't hurt'em, Ashy-boy."

Ash blinked. "...Ashy-boy?" He asked.

"Told ya I'd find a better nickname for ya." Gary boasted proudly. He rocked his hips forward, causing the younger to shuffle uncomfortably.

"I-I don't think..." Came the flustered boy's voice.

Gary buried his face in the crook of Ash's neck. "You don't think what, Ashy-boy?" He pressed his lips into the soft flesh at the dark-haired prince's collar bone, tongue flicking out and teeth nipping the skin.

"Hn..."

"Is that your way of protesting, Ashy-boy?" The older prince chuckled. His left hand stayed pressed against Ash's stomach, while the other wound it's way down to the younger's slacks, fingers sliding under the fabric...

Ash shivered, taking the hands away from his body. "No."

Gary sighed, feeling extremely disappointed. "You stick to religion too much..." He grumbled.

Ash eyed his fiance in the looking glass. "I'm sure you can wait for one more day, can't you? A couple of days ago, you wanted nothing to do with me."

"So?"

"And so now you want me this badly?" Ash asked, a questioning look on his face. Gary muttered something unintelligible. "All I'm asking is for some time to get used to you." Ash continued, "That isn't too bad of a request, right?"

"Says you. You're not the one who has a lust level so high it could kill right about now." Gary grumbled. "If I have to, then I guess I can wait for you..." He murmured into Ash's neck. The breath on his neck made Ash blush deeply, and he reached behind him to stroke the older boy's head.

"Thank you." Ash whispered.

"Your welcome, I guess." The green-eyed prince growled. He glared half-heartedly into the looking glass, but cracked a grin, "I suppose I owe it to you."

"For what?"

The older shifted from one foot to his other. "For letting me love you."

"That has to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." Ash sneered playfully. Gary punched his shoulder lightly.

"Your welcome."

The door burst open, and Prince Ash yelped and dived under the covers, since he was shirtless.

Queen Joy blinked, looking at the two boys. She frowned. "You both aren't ready yet? The rehearsals are about to begin, boys!" She scolded. Her son scowled, and Ash let out a moan of displeasure, "I want you both down there in five minutes, no later! The wedding is tomorrow! And we have a little talk that needs to be brought up after the rehearsal today." She cleared her throat, "About the wedding night..."

Ash and Gary both blushed horribly. "Is it necessary?" Prince Gary asked in a pained voice, "I mean, I think I could figure out how it works..."

"Stop talking about it!" The younger squeaked from the bed, looking quite like a tomato.

"You'll need to learn how to do it right." Queen Joy said hesitantly, "And where to, um, place things..."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Ash cried.

Gary had his face in his hands. "I think we get the point, mom."

His mother sighed in relief. "Good, because I didn't want to have to say anymore." She turned and strode briskly from the room. "Five minutes, boys!"

When she had left, Gary shook his head.

"As if I didn't know what I'd be doing..."

Ash wished he had slept on.


	7. Early Morning Worries

**Wonny: My God, you say? Four chapters in a row she's posted thus far, you say?? That's right! Wonny loves her readers! A tribute to you, my dears! Thanks for being so faithful, even when you wanted to kill me for not updating...;**

**Disclaimer: Wonny owns nothing but her growling tummy and the love child in Ash's tummy.**

Neither Ash nor Gary slept the night before the wedding. Both were nervous. However, there were different things they were nervous about.

Gary was concerned with the threat of war. He might have been a snotty teenager, but when it came down to it, he did care about what happened to his kingdom's people. And he was going to be crowned in the midst of that crisis, should it arise. He had no doubt that it would. The thought of someone hurting his family also occurred to him. All this trouble just to get married to some boy and have a baby seemed under rated, somehow.

But, that was what he had thought before laying eyes on his lover, of course. Now it all seemed worth it. Gary could not picture himself with anyone else, now. The idea of having a baby that was once foreign to him now seemed reasonable and, surprisingly, likable. Gary was quite sure that this was the one person he wanted by his side the rest of his life.

He also couldn't bare the thought of losing him.

He knew that he had assured Ash that the boy's dreams were just that; dreams. Deep down, though, Gary had other opinions. Most pointed to the awful side of the line; that the dreams were visions and, not only would he be parted from his love, but would have to suffer losing a son or a daughter as well.

Gary had been taught never to dwell on the negative, but he knew that if he didn't, it may just very well cost everyone their lives.

Except Ash's.

No, they wouldn't kill Ash. Rough him up and scare him, maybe even hurt him a little, but not kill the boy. Because they needed him. The royal families did. Their kin were the last, and those kin needed to produce more kin, to survive the wear of time. Ash was the only one capable of carrying children, and that meant he was not to be harmed, lest every royal family be doomed.

As the auburn-haired teenager leaned against the window sill, he thought about this. He was not willing, he decided, to let anyone take his friend; lover, soon. He was not willing to put his family, his wife, his people, and his child, whenever it came, at risk.

So, during the night, Gary planned the escape.

Ash, meanwhile, was also thinking about the future. The family part of it, anyway. He kept imagining himself pregnant, and he didn't like it. But, whenever he closed his eyes, he could almost feel what it would be like, and he would smile.

'Besides,' He had reasoned, 'It'll be Gary's. I can't go wrong there.' But those images kept creeping up on him, and he was restful during his sleep.

Finally, however, the sun rose, and, unable to sleep any longer, Ash got out of bed and tiptoed down the hall to his fiance's room. He figured watching Gary sleep would calm his nerves and stomach, (he was nauseous, being so anxious). So he was surprised to find his love awake, staring out his window.

Gary gazed at the intruder, eyes glazed over. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I suppose you couldn't either?"

A shake of auburn locks. "Nope." The older went to his bed and sat down, gesturing for Ash to sit next to him.

Ash promptly fell into his arms.

Gary eyed him, surprised. "My, aren't we cuddly this morning." He joked.

Ash sighed wearily. "I was up all night, thinking about things..."

"Like?"

"Babies, mostly." The dark-haired boy said with a frown, "And being pregnant."

"Ah." The older offered, not knowing what to say.

"I don't want to look fat." Ash said bluntly.

Gary immediately burst out laughing.

Ash blushed, looking flustered. "W-What's so funny?!"

"That is the vainest thing I've heard out of you so far! You didn't strike me as the type who let weight discourage them from things."

Ash huffed. "Gee, thanks." He got up off the other boy and lay down on his stomach, frowning, "Some hero you are." He muttered.

Gary ran his fingers through the boy's hair lovingly. "It's the truth, you know."

"Like I said: Gee, thanks." Came the mutter from under Ash's arms, "I get ready to pour my soul out to you and you laugh at me for not wanting to look over weight. How caring of you." He said bitterly, muffled by his head in his arms.

Gary sighed. "At least it'd be over before a year was up. You won't have to live like that forever. Besides," He lay on top of the younger boy, "there'd be a baby in here." His fingers trailed over to the sides of Ash's stomach and rubbed little circles there.

"...I was...thinking about that, too..." The brown-eyed boy murmured, "about how it would feel like...growing inside me..." He trailed off, feeling warm and content with the one he had grown to love.

Prince Gary waited for the boy to continue. When he didn't, the older of the two looked down, finding that Ash had fallen asleep. He stroked the boy's silky black hair, listening to the steady breathing that came from him as he slept. Gary yawned, laying his own head down upon the younger's back. "Sleep well." He whispered in the boy's ear, to which Ash mewled softly and continued to sleep.

Just as the two had fallen into a deep sleep, the door burst open for the seven-thousandth time in three days.

"GET UP RIGHT NOW! THE WEDDING IS HAPPENING IN FIVE HOURS, AND YOU BOTH STILL AREN'T READY!!!" Came the loud, angry voice of Queen Delilah. She slammed the door.

Ash heaved a mock cry of despair. "But I'm so tired..." He whined. Gary was equally harassed.

"Damn mothers..." He growled into Ash's neck. He slithered off of his fiance and rose to his feet, slumping over. "Let's go get this over with. Then we can sleep."

Ash smiled wickedly. "We can do more then just sleep, tonight." Gary eyed him, eyebrows raised, "What? I've told you before, I'm not that shy."

"I can see that." He ducked down, sweeping Ash up into his arms. Ash yelped and clung to his neck. Gary chuckled. "I hope you'll be up for it."

"I will be if you are." Ash insisted.

"I'll hold you to it, Ashy-boy."

Ash rolled his eyes and gave the older prince a kiss. "Just shut up."

"Can do."

They giggled quietly before parting to start the wedding preparations.


	8. Wedding Bells

**Wonny: Thanks to all of you that commented yesterday! I really wore myself out, posting all those chapters. Well, here's the moment you've all been waiting for! The wedding! **

**Oh, and there is one Pokemon character who made his appearence here. I'm not telling who or why, but the first person to tell me so gets digital cookies and a free ShiShi love child! XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Ash and Gary would be married. Period. And I couldn't care less about anyone not liking gay marriage, so there.**

The castle was a swarming mass of village folk, servants, and immediate family by the time the wedding was ready to commence. On one side of the castle, Gary was quietly being dressed for the ceremony, while Ash, on the other side, was blushing and feeling sorry for himself while his own dressers helped him. What they were saying made him embarrassed.

The thirtieth time the phrase "make love" was mentioned, Ash snapped and ordered them all to "SHUT THE HELL UP!" or that he would have them all thrown out. His mother came in when the hoard of girls had fled from the room in his rage.

"I don't want to know, dammit!" Ash was hissing, "I don't want to fucking know!!"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to know, dearest." Delilah said soothingly, "Besides, it's always good to have some pointers-"

"MOTHER, YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"

Finally, Ash was coaxed into having the dressers come back in and help him again, and this time, none of them talked about sex.

Around noon, at the time when the sun was highest in the sky, the family chapel was decorated in white drapes and roses showed off their deep red blooms from the pews. The alter awaited with candles on its surface, and first class people had huddled into the seats; most known and wealthy in the front, and continuing down the line to the peasants waiting on the steps at the entrance. Prince Gary was waiting, also.

And Prince Ash was no where to be found.

Whispers ensued throughout the church. In the midst of all the anxiousness, a figure appeared in the church entrance way. The hisses died, and everyone stared at the somewhat late, but very beautiful bride-to-be. He was on his brother's arm, being as his father was no longer alive to hand Ash to his fiance.

Prince Gary felt his breath hitch. The outfitters had done an excellent job piecing together Ash's wedding attire. The whole thing, of course, was white, being as he was the 'bride'. Even in the warm weather, there was fur to be found on it, though. But even that added to the overall look of beauty that had been bestowed upon the younger prince. A velvet vest wound tight around the upper half of the boy's body over a blouse with long, billowy sleeves. White slacks were tucked into a pair of fur-topped boots. There was a cape adorned to the whole thing, and it fell to the floor gracefully, skimming the surface of the stone floor just barely. A thin, white velvet headband wound around from the nape of his neck to his forehead, and there dangled a marvelous sparkling diamond. Ash looked like something out of heaven. The whiteness of the outfit contrasted well with his inky black hair. All in all, he was a sight to behold. Gary swallowed quite a few times before Brock, Ash's brother, handed his younger sibling to said older prince.

Ash looked up for the first time since he had made his hushed appearance. He smiled weakly, and he got that smile in return. Gary didn't look too bad, either. His wardrobe was black, to symbolize his dominance, and he wore the same as his bride as far as the shirt and pants went. The boots, however, were devoid of fur and made of velvet, and the edges pointed upward in the front, dipping low in the back. He also wore a cape, although this one was made of black silk, a rare material in these parts of the land. Instead of the jeweled band around his head, he wore a thin silver one. Finally, around his neck, a thin cord held the symbol of his kingdom; a yin-yang, green on one side, yellow on the other. Ash was wearing something similar that resembled a collar, and had a red and white ball dangling from it, but after this wedding, he would wear it no more, as he would be a part of Gary's family.

As the two looked at each other in wonder, they were unaware the preacher started his reading until, by luck, Gary snapped out of his daze just before the two were asked to kneel.

As they knelt, the holy man took a cup of water from the alter. He announced that the water had come from the pool of the Goddess Mew, and that this would confirm that both princes were pure and were joined forever in matrimony, and that Mew would bless them with a child, tonight. As he spoke those words, Ash felt something different; like some other being stirring in his heart, and he knew that was part of the goddess herself, pleased that her doing was going well. He smiled faintly and thanked her silently.

A cross was wiped onto both foreheads with the water, and they were cleansed.

"If there is any reason, any at all, that any person believes that these two," The preacher gestured at Ash and Gary, "should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." There was no one who objected, "Very well. Now, then, Prince Gary Sapphire Oak, if you would repeat after me..."

The preacher cleared his throat. "I, Prince Gary Oak,"

"I, Prince Gary Oak," The prince in question parroted.

"of Viridian,"

"of Viridian,"

"ask the for hand of Prince Ashton Ruby Ketchem," (Ash blushed at his name; He wasn't fond of his real first name or his girly sounding middle name).

"ask for the hand of Prince Ashton Ruby Ketchem," Gary repeated, looking like he wanted to laugh. He kept a straight face, however.

"of Pallet," The preacher continued.

"of Pallet,"

"in holy matrimony."

"in holy matrimony." Gary said, and Ash blushed again.

The preacher smiled. "I will protect him."

"I will protect him."

"I will serve him."

"I will serve him."

"I will love him with all my heart."

Gary's lips twitched into a smile no one recognized but his soon-to-be-spouse. "I will love him with all my heart." He repeated, softer then he had for the other things said.

"I will be forever at his side,"

"I will be forever at his side,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"Forever until death do I part."

There was almost a pause. Gary was thinking something along the lines of 'Not even death.' "Forever until death do I part."

The oldened holy man smiled again, faintly. "Amen."

"Amen." Gary breathed.

It was at this time the Father turned to Ash.

"And now, if you, Prince Ashton Ruby Ketchem, would repeat after me." Another pause for throat clearing. "I, Prince Ashton Ruby Ketchem,"

Ash wanted to frown at the sound of his name. "I, Prince Ashton Ruby Ketchem,"

"of Pallet,"

"of Pallet,"

"ask for the hand of Prince Gary Sapphire Oak,"

Ash suppressed a swallow, "ask for the hand of Prince Gary Sapphire Oak,"

"of Viridian,"

"of Viridian,"

"in holy matrimony."

Ash did swallow, this time, "in holy matrimony." By Mew herself, he knew his face was glowing like a Charmander's tail.

From the look the Father gave the younger prince, he was obviously being sympathized with. "I will please him."

"I will please him." Neither boy wanted to think of how wrong that particular phrase sounded.

"I will serve him."

"I will serve him."

"I will love him with all my heart."

"I-I will love him with all my heart." Ash knew he was getting points off for the stuttering, later.

"I will forever be at his side,"

"I will forever be at his side,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"in sickness and in health,"

"Forever until death do I part."

"...Forever until death do I part." That was the part Ash didn't want to think about at all. And, the gods, was he sucking at this or what?! He knew his mother was going to grill him for his performance later.

"Amen."

"Amen..." Ash finished softly. His gaze rose to Gary's and saw the other boy was smiling at him. He smiled back, and let his gaze fall again.

"I ask, now, for the rings." Came the preacher's voice.

A young boy with glasses and blue hair hurried forward, bowing and holding out a velvet cloth with two rings sitting in the middle. One was the same ring Gary had presented Ash with only yesterday, which had been decided to be used. The other was a near replica Gary had secretly handed over aw well, and it looked almost exactly like Ash's except this one had a bright blue stone for a center.

The boy who had presented the rings glanced at Ash and smiled. Ash smiled back. This was his younger cousin, Max, who had come with his sister and parents to watch the wedding. They had always been good friends, Ash and Max, and Ash considered him to be somewhat of a younger brother.

The preacher took the rings, and Max sat back in his seat, still grinning from ear to ear.

Gary had to take Ash's ring first.

"Prince Gary Sapphire Oak, I ask you to take Prince Ashton Ruby Ketchem's left hand."

Gary did so, and Ash found himself, again, blushing. He was going to have to get over this shy thing.

"With this ring,"

"With this ring," Gary repeated.

"I claim you as my own,"

Gary's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I claim you as my own," That was definitely NOT a good thing, and Ash knew it. That was sexual tension kicking in.

"forever,"

"forever," 'I don't think, somehow, that he's going to go easy on me tonight...' The younger prince thought as Gary's eyes continued to smirk at him.

"and for always."

"and for always."

"If you would please," The preacher asked, "would you slip the ring on his finger?"

Gary did so. And then it was Ash's turn.

That went the same way, and Ash would have been bored, had it not been for the last few minutes of the ceremony.

"By the power invested in me by the Goddess Mew, I pronounce you both wed." He closed his book, gazing at each prince, now king, in turn, "I don't think I have to tell you this, but," The old man smiled warmly, "you may kiss the bride."

The boys looked slowly from the preacher to each other. Gary's hands went up to Ash's cheeks, and Ash's arms wound around the older boy's neck. They leaned in; their eyes closed.

And everyone, in the church or around it, rose to their feet and cheered as the two boy's enveloped each other in a chaste but passionate kiss.


	9. Getting Rid of Certain Parts

**Wonny: So, we get into some naughtiness, but no lemon until the next chappie!! Sorry. I haven't even written that one yet. -gets shot- In the mean time, I hope you'll all be content with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ash and Gary and Pokemon in general are owned by Game Freak. Their little baby belongs to me. (Even if it isn't in or out of Ash yet. XD)**

As people milled around the garden in a happy atmosphere, King Gary frowned.

"Why in the garden, Ash? Why?" He was muttering to the boy beside him.

Ash sighed. "You can't seriously still be sore about that, can you?"

"By the time everyone leaves, the whole place will be a wreck!" Gary argued.

"And maybe it won't. I haven't even seen the little children run through any of the plants yet." Ash countered. He eyed his wine distastefully. Ash was not a wine person. He drank the water in front of him instead. Gary sipped his own wine, preparing for an on coming headache.

"It has to happen sometime soon."

"Exactly. Your garden won't be perfect forever." Ash pointed out.

Gary was quiet for a moment.

"Our."

"Hm?"

"It's our garden. Not just mine anymore." Gary said softly. He grinned.

Ash reflected the grin. "I guess you're right about that."

"You guess?"

Ash said nothing, looking the other way innocently.

The two newly weds were sitting on chairs that had been carried out into the Oak's garden. A long table had been draped with white cloth, which was blowing faintly in the summer breeze. The food was set out on another table exactly like it, and laughter tingled the air around the garden. First class people were chatting with peasants, and there was a sort of harmony that hung about. It was a very likable atmosphere.

Gary noticed Ash watching a group of younger children, each maybe five or six.

"Something on your mind?" The older asked.

Ash continued to watch as one of the older boys started to climb the garden's cherry blossom tree, while his friends looked on in awe. Suddenly, Ash got up and hurried to the tree, just as the boy climbing it slipped and fell.

Gary watched as his new 'wife' caught the child, looking worried.

"Are you all right?" Ash asked the frightened child.

The boy blinked, eyes a bright pink color. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Ash set the boy down. He knelt down, and Gary waited for Ash to scold the child.

But he didn't. Instead, he smiled, and whispered "Try shimming up the trunk." The little boy's pink eyes widened, and he stared at the younger of the two kings, who was grinning mischievously. Ash looked at the others and gestured for them to come closer. When they were close enough, he told them to hold out their hands and close their eyes.

The auburn-haired king smiled as Ash placed a sweet in each of the children's up turned palms. Slowly, the younger children opened their eyes and squealed at their present.

"Eat them quickly. Your mother's may not want you to have too many." The dark-haired king whispered. He was immediately tackled and hugged by the younger children, who cried out their thank-yous.

As the younger children ran to their mothers and fathers, Ash stood and wandered back over to Gary. The younger noticed Gary chuckling at him. "What?"

Gary eyed the other. "That was cute."

Ash sat back down, crossing his arms. "What was?"

"You and those kids."

Ash shrugged. "I was always the youngest, in my family. Sometimes I just feel like I'm missing out on something with it."

Gary moved to put his arm around Ash's shoulders. "Will you feel like that with ours?" Ash didn't need him to clarify that he meant their own baby.

"...No."

"No?" Gary asked, surprised.

"That's different."

"How so?"

Ash's brow furrowed. "It's hard to explain..."

"I'm listening."

"Well...it's just...after you leave home, you don't have to worry about taking care of a younger brother or sister, because they have your parents to take care of, right?"

Gary nodded.

"But...with a baby...even when it does grow up, you can't leave it unless it gets married, because you are it's parent. And I think there's more of a connection there, too. I don't know." Ash said, cutting himself off, "It's weird."

"If it helps, I think I understand what you mean." Gary offered.

Ash smiled. "Yeah, it helps." He leaned over and kissed the older boy's cheek.

Gary squirmed. "You're going to need to stop that."

Ash ignored him, kissing him again.

"I'm serious."

"Why do I need to stop, hm?" Ash whined playfully.

"Because there are tiny children here and I don't think they need a lesson on sex-ed."

Ash blushed. "You wouldn't really-?"

"Trust me, I'm holding back as best I can." Gary replied flatly.

Ash looked the other way, feeling uncomfortable. He got out from under Gary's arm and went to his mother, who talked pleasantly and then scolded him, like he had known she would, for his wedding performance. Gary sighed disappointedly. He hadn't meant that Ash couldn't be near him. He was starting to hate these rushes of lust he was getting for the younger boy...

"...And for Mew's sake, what was all that stuttering I heard?!"

Ash sighed. Okay, so maybe talking to his mother wasn't the best excuse for fleeing his horny new husband, but it had been the best thing he could think of. Although this whole 'making love' thing was supposed to happen, and that he had been talked to about it and was just now feeling all right with the whole thing, sex scared him. A lot. It was something completely foreign. It went beyond the boundaries of kissing, and certainly past cuddling, which were his comfort zones. And, Hell, let's face it; Ash had never been in a relationship before.

He glanced over his shoulder while his mother scolded him again, her eyes not on him, and Ash saw Gary glaring moodily at the high, white, garden wall, crawling with vines and creepers. Ash felt guilt slither unpleasantly in his stomach. On one hand, this whole business was relatively new to poor Ash; on the other, there was always those rumors Brock had told him, about the whole business of sex being wonderful. And Ash new to trust his big brother: Brock had wooed so many dames that Ash was quite sure there was more then one woman who claimed to truly love him and know him like no other.

Before he could comprehend what he was doing, Ash found himself back at Gary's side.

Gary promptly ignored him.

"Err...Gary?" Ash tried.

Silence.

Ash poked the boy's shoulder. "Gar-ry..."

No answer.

Poke, poke. "Gar-ry-y..." Came the soft, persistent whine.

Gary glanced over his shoulder. "Quit poking me." Ash smirked. 'So, Gary DOES have a weakness...' He thought devilishly.

Ash poked the older boy a few more times, not saying anything.

Gary growled. "I mean it. You'd better cut it out."

Poke.

"..."

Poke.

"..."

Poke!

"Gah! Enough already!" Gary cried, whirling around, "I can't STAND it when people poke me!"

Ash grinned and poked him again. "Well, I'm different. I have the _privilege _to poke you." He poked the older boy again, "And there's nothing you can do about it." Ash boasted, once again jabbing his finger at Gary's chest.

Gary frowned sourly. Ash's grin faded. 'He was _supposed_ to smile' The younger boy thought, nervously. He half-heartedly poked the emerald-eyed prince again. Gary just looked more irritated.

"Yes, there is." He said flatly.

Ash cocked his head. "Oh, really? What's that, you're so smart?"

Gary grabbed Ash's finger before the boy could poke him again. "I could call you Ashton."

Ash groaned. "I'll die if I hear someone call me that again..."

Gary let go of Ash's finger. "Then don't poke me."

Ash remained quiet.

"..."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Meowth got your tongue?"

Ash waited. Then, at the moment Gary was about to open his mouth, the younger king poked him, right in his gut. Said younger smirked, sticking out his tongue. He began to run away.

Gary growled, rubbing his stomach. "Come back here, you jerk! You're gonna pay for that!"

Ash turned around, again sticking out his tongue and this time pulling down his bottom eyelid. "Let's see you catch me, first!" He taunted. He laughed, but then squealed in surprise as Gary leaned over into his face.

"I caught you.", was all the auburn-haired boy said, before leaning down and trying to kiss Ash.

But Ash had other ideas.

Faster then Gary could blink, his new 'wife' had run up to the doors of the castle, standing there and smiling impishly at the elder.

"No, you didn't." Ash replied haughtily. He whirled around and disappeared through the doors, calling, "But you still have a chance!"

Gary didn't want to waste that chance, and he followed after the younger boy, smiling.

Ash wasn't quite sure what had gotten into himself. It was like a hormonal explosion.

Because this whole 'Catch me if you can' thing was meant in the kinkiest way possible.

As he ran along the hallway, headed for the bedroom he knew he and Gary now shared, (he thought this was nice, now, which also scared him), Ash was wondering who in the hell had possessed him.

_'You know what's happening.' _Said a sneering voice in his mind, _'You're just afraid to admit this is all about S-E-X...'_

'Not true!' Ash tried to reason with himself.

_'Hah! Right! Then what was with that whole set-up, back there, hmm? Because you know that you want him to catch you, throw you down, and lick all over your-'_

'NO WAY!' Ash thought, blushing badly, 'That isn't it at all!'

He felt something in his mind shift. The movement made him stop, feeling like he was surrounded by feathers. Ash had only experienced this a couple times before. And it was usually when Mew wanted to talk to him. As he was her creation, she had given a piece of herself to him. Of course, Ash never said anything about it. It wasn't a good idea.

A soft, melodious voice hovered around the corners of his mind. **_'Be patient, little one.' _**Mew purred, **_'Your body is getting used to the changes I've instructed it to do.'_**

Ash was momentarily confused. 'What changes?...' He asked her.

**_'It is your wedding night, no?'_** Came her question.

'...Yes...but what does that have to do with...oh...OH...' Ash found himself blushing. _Those_ kind of changes. Looking to see if no one was around, the young king pulled the waist line of his slacks away from his hips and looked down. '...I wish you would have told me sooner...' He found himself thinking, 'I wouldn't be so shocked to find everything missing...'

A strange, wheezing chuckle flooding his brain. **_'You'll have to forgive me; I was so excited that it slipped my mind. This is what so many have been waiting for.'_** The cat goddess sat back in the corner of his mind, licking her whiskers and her pink coat, **_'Of course, I didn't expect your urges to come at you so quickly. Ah, well, all for the best, I suppose.'_**

Ash rolled his brown eyes and continued up the steps. 'Speak for yourself...' He mumbled.

A strange, calm feeling drifted over him, and he felt something suddenly twist up painfully in his lower gut. He gasped, going down onto his knees and wrapping his arms around his waist. 'What...what just happened?'

A soothing purr rubbed against the edges of his mind. **_'I'm terribly sorry, dear. It will hurt a little.'_** Mew crooned.

'What will?!' Ash growled back at her, another wave of pain washing over him.

**_'...There isn't any easy way to say it. While you were born with the known blessing I placed upon you, I have to be the one to enforce it. Which means that you will remain normal until certain situations arise. In other words, you are going to conceive a child, tonight, and, therefore, you need to have the body to do it with...'_**

****'Have the body to do it-!...Mew, what in the hell are you doing to me?!' Ash snarled in his subconsciousness, 'Just how much are you taking away?!'

Mew bristled at being approached in such a way, but answered her host calmly. **_'I think it's safe to say you won't need any male parts for a few months.'_** She said, bluntly, **_'And I'm replacing those with female parts. I hope that's simple enough for you to understand.' _**With that, she turned her head lazily to the bottom of the stairs, and Ash's pain began to go away, **_'You're mate is approaching. I suggest you get this little game of yours over with. I will speak to you soon.'_** Before Ash could ask her why, Mew had faded back into his conscience.

Sure enough, Ash could hear Gary climbing the spiral staircase. By this time, his stomach pain had subsided to just a weak pang, like one might get from running. Seeing that he wasn't far from the bedroom, Ash got to his feet and hurried up the stairs again.

'I hope she did everything right...' Ash caught himself thinking, 'Because I'm not looking forward to anything she might have forgotten...'


	10. Honeymoon Room

**Wonnykins: Glad everyone's still reading this! Who doesn't think Mew kicks ass?! XD Well, it gets limey in here, but nothing lemony, I think. I'm not comfortable with writing a real detailed one, yet. Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not by me.**

King Gary was, of course, trekking up the stairs in search of his new spouse. He had a good idea of where the little tease might be, too. The auburn-haired boy stopped outside of his new bedroom. Sure enough, the door was ajar slightly, and in the dim candle-light and light of the dusk outside, Gary could see quite clearly that something was caught in the latch of said door. Quirking an eyebrow, Gary reached forward and tugged on the piece of white cloth.

As it came loose, the door swung open a little more, and Gary could see candles had been set out on the floor. That, he knew, had been done by his and his lovers' mischievous mothers. He eyed the cloth.

Gary's green eyes widened.

This was Ash's shirt sleeve!

'What on Mew's great green Earth-?!' The older king thought, staring blankly. He was interrupted when someone let out a soft squeak of surprise. He raised his eyes, which just got wider.

Ash was watching him from the doorway to the washroom, one hand pressed against the frame as he cocked his head and stared quizzically at the other boy. Gary nearly fainted, and he came dangerously close to having a nosebleed. The dark-haired boy had taken off his cape, which was natural, but...

...taking off one's pants and not the boots was not. Oh, no, the little imp had done THAT on purpose. And, damn it all, Gary was staring.

Ash noted the shocked look on Gary's face and giggled. "What?" His one sleeved shirt hung lopsidedly, and his bikini-style underwear was enough to cause anyone in the near vicinity to whistle approvingly and stare. "Honestly, you're weird. You act so surprised." The younger teased, "Are you?" He asked in an innocence that would have made Satan lick his lips. Oh, yes, he looked and sounded that good.

The damn little demon had even shaved his slim little legs! All that was missing was the darling little red ribbon Gary could pull off the boy's ass. Or white ribbon, in this situation.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Are you even alive in that body?" He asked, "Because I'd like you to know you are drooling all over our floor." He smirked as Gary shook himself.

"Can you blame me? I'd be bleeding, too, if I didn't have any self composure." Gary replied. He took a step forward, shutting the door.

-click-

Ash didn't seem to mind that Gary had locked the door. On the contrary, that would protect them from any prying eyes. He smiled. "What are you so quiet about?" He asked in that 'I'm-so-innocent,-throw-me-down' tone.

"Oh, I think you know." Gary murmured.

"I do?"

Gary dropped the sleeve of the shirt, approaching slowly. "The more you play with me, the longer this is going to last." He warned, albeit half-heartedly.

Ash chuckled. "And I don't think we'd want that, eh?" He wandered from the door-frame to the bed, swaying his DAMN HIPS. He sat down on the edge, looking at the other with slightly closed eyelids. Motioning beside him, he crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands. Gary obeyed; whatever the little angel from the sex god wanted, of course, right? As soon as he sat down, Ash pounced into his lap, straddling the older boy's hips. He cocked his head cutely.

"I hope you aren't still mad about the whole annoying you thing." He said truthfully. Gary hypnotically shook his head. "Good!" Ash smiled warmly, "Cause I was worried about that." His little tanned hands slid up to Gary's shoulders, gripping and un-gripping periodically. The younger kissed Gary's lips softly before pulling back, and, for once since Gary had gotten into the room, looked beautiful without looking sexy. The brown-eyed boy placed his head in the crook of Gary's neck, smiling softly and letting his arms wind around the green-eyed boy's neck. Gary found himself leaning his chin against Ash's head, hugging him back and holding him possessively.

"So there is such a thing as you being kinky." The older boy joked. Ash nipped his neck.

"You're hilarious." Ash replied sarcastically, the grin still curling the edges of his mouth. His tongue darted out and soothed the minor injury, lips ghosting over the flesh. Gary shifted, leaning his head to the side, allowing the boy more access. Ash's fingers went to Gary's collar bone and the base of his neck, brushing sensitive places there as he did so and causing the auburn-haired boy to shiver.

Gary felt the boy bite his neck again. "Mf...I think you've been listening to my sister..."

Ash did not stop his actions. "I -lick- learned on my -nip- own." He said around Gary's neck, "Why?"

"You seem like you know what you're doing."

"Call it a -lick- feeling." Came the muffled reply, "Because no one -nip- has ever -lick- told me how to -lick- do this." He started sucking on the spot on Gary's neck, and whatever self control Gary had had went out the window. In five seconds, with one sharp cry of surprise, Gary had Ash pinned underneath him on the bed, Ash's hair spread out on the pillows. It was...quite angelic, the beauty the younger displayed. Gary found himself thanking Mew for blessing the earth with this boy before ferociously attacking said boy's lips with his own.

The force was bruising Ash's lips, but he wasn't complaining. 'Screw complaining!' Was more along the lines of what his actual thoughts were.

Gary pulled back, his eyes now being half closed. "I just want you to know," He said huskily, "that I'm glad I married you."

"Not like we had a choice." Ash teased. Gary chuckled.

"No, but I'm sure if we wanted, we could have run off. And you could have married anybody you wanted." He pointed out. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't, did I?"

Gary sighed. "True." He leaned over again, pressing a chaste kiss to the younger boy's lips, "And I can't tell you how much I'm enjoying it." The tiny, butterfly-like kisses drifted from Ash's mouth to his jawline, and then down his neck. They turned more forceful as teeth nipped the flesh there, soothing the tiny bites with tiny licks. This seemed to have more of an effect on Ash then it had had on Gary. The dark-haired boy had a thick, red flush staining his cheeks, and his eye lids were dangerously close to closing. Little strangled noises came from his throat occasionally, further enticing the older boy as he continued his actions.

When said auburn-haired boy began suckling one of his choice bites, a purr erupted the younger boy's throat; low and melodious. It really did sound like a cat. Gary almost paused in his doings, but the low rumbling was exciting him further. If that was the noise his little bride made now, what would he sound like later? The thought caused the green-eyed boy's hands to start moving.

Warm finger tips slithered under the white blouse and vest, five of them in all, while the other five cradled Ash's cheek. A small mewl came from the dark-haired boy. While the feeling was new, he allowed himself to be swallowed by it, letting the new sensation take over him. It felt good to the brown-eyed boy. Being loved and touched like this; it felt good.

And it was about to get better.

Meanwhile, outside, Queen Delilah had noticed immediately that the two newly weds were missing. Excited, she grabbed Gary's family and sneaked upstairs. Just as they were about to get close enough to hear what was going on in the bedroom, however, a problem lay before them.

A little yellow, furry problem, to be exact.

The Pikachu cocked its head. How strange, that humans liked nothing better then to hear noises of their breeding species, (or, they like to hear other humans having sex). Well, it knew enough to know that the two mates upstairs wished to be left alone.

As the humans in front of it tried to edge around it, its red cheeks lit up.

"Pi-ca-CHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

Gary opened one eye to hear a cry and a loud zap. He smirked. His family was a bunch of perverts. Good thing he had bribed that Pikachu with apples...

Ash heard the noise, too. He opened his eyes a little wider, trying to make out what it was through his ecstasy. Gary, however, did not want his little 'wife' to be distracted for too long, and he returned to kissing him and unbuttoning the cursed vest on the younger boy's frame. As expected, Ash's eyes closed again, and he sunk back into the pleasured stupor he had been in.

"Hnnn..."Came another whining purr from the dark-haired boy. He was throughly enjoying this feeling.

Gary chuckled, and continued to unbutton the vest, managing to get it open. Ash arched off the sheets of the bed, offering silent help to slip the blasted garment off his shoulders. Immediately afterwards, Gary began to unbutton the one-sleeved blouse. He hissed as Ash began to fight back, by running his hands over the older boy's chest. It wasn't long after that both boys were devoid of any upper boy coverings. Ash's family choker lay on the floor, forgotten, while the yin-yang on Gary's neck dangled above the younger boy's chest. The little head band that had encircled Ash's forehead was also gone, lying somewhere beside him, where Gary had set it after pulling it off with his teeth.

But after all that, after the biting, the kissing, and the removal of those pieces of clothing, they had stopped, and now they were looking at each other. They knew they could stop. They knew they were young. But that wasn't the point. The point was whether or not they truly cared about each other enough to continue, at this point. Their breathing was heavy, their faces flushed, and yet neither could decide whether or not to go on, to finish what they both knew had to be done.

Then, something in each pair of eyes shone brightly, and one thing was known, then, for certain:

They were going to do this.

And, as Gary and Ash kicked off their boots and socks, they knew it wasn't because two kingdoms were depending on the fact that they do it, but because...

...they were in love.

The rest of the clothes were thrown to the floor, and each boy took in the other's appearance. Finally, Gary leaned down once more, offering his love another kiss while spreading said love's legs, which were, by now, devoid of anything between them. As he did this, he pulled a quilt from the end of the bed over them, to complete the privacy of their act.

Deep in a forest surprisingly close by, Mew watched the whole scene through a pink bubble and smiled. She turned to another bubble, which was purple in color, and had a bright light contained inside it. She touched the bubble, guiding it to her pink bubble, and pushed it inside just as the dark-haired boy on his back let out a cry.

**_'You have done well, little one...'_** Ash heard somewhat far off as he shivered in the aftermath of the deed. Tiredness overwhelmed him, and he was vaguely aware of Gary whispering, "I love you".

"I...love you too..." He said weakly. Right after he said that, Ash passed out. A split second later, Gary did as well.

Neither noticed a bright light float through the window, drift to their resting place, nuzzle each boy, and settling itself on Ash's stomach before sinking in and fading out.

In a palace far off, a sorcerer turned to his king and said gravely, "It is too late, m'Lord."

The king snarled. "Then prepare the men for war. Contact the other kingdoms." He glared, eyes cold and unwavering, "They will pay for their ignorance..." He turned to a cage, in which a dark, black, cloud-like monster sat, waiting, fangs dripping.

The king went to it, bent over, and stroked the beast.

"Now, my friend, be patient." The man whispered to it, "You will have you share of souls." He smirked, "Missingno."

**Wonnykins: Points for the first person who can guess who the king is in the end of this chapter! And what the bright light was! And who the wizard was!**


	11. Call Me Mew, Child

**Wonnykins:Another chapter! WhoOt! Aren't you all so very happy? More Mew-ness! Yay! And something else...**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. Just the plot and the flowers and...something else...**

"The summer flowers bloomed!"

"I can see that."

"Aren't they pretty?"

"Whatever you say, Ashy-boy..."

"You're no fun."

"Depends on what you call fun."

A blush formed on the dark-haired boy's cheeks. "You're so gross..."

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Ash's waist. "That's not what you told me last night." Gary whispered in the smaller boy's ear. Ash shivered, but smiled, none the less. With the wedding two weeks behind them, the two were getting adjusted to being married and being kings.

The two boy's in question were in the royal garden, one of their favorite places to spend time together, now. Indeed, the flowers of summer had finally revealed their petals, brightly colored in reds, oranges, yellows, and whites. It was like patches of fire among the sea of green. The Pokemon played more, now, and snoozed without worry close to the humans living in the castle, too lazy with the heat to care.

The everyday wardrobe of the two new kings hadn't changes wince they had been princes; the only crucial details were the crown of gold perched on Gary's head of auburn spikes and the silver tiara on Ash's mop of dark hair, (although he didn't like calling it that.)

Gary nuzzled his face into Ash's neck, frowning.

"...Your fever's still there..." He muttered.

Ash sighed. "So?"

"I told you to stay in bed until it was gone. I'm beginning to think you don't want to listen to me, Ashy-boy." Gary replied.

"I'm fine." The younger insisted, "And it's not that I don't feel like listening to you, but there's no fun in staying in bed."

Gary snickered. "I beg to differ."

"Ugh...I mean besides that, you pervert."

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Pervert? That's not what I meant. It's nice, actually, sleeping in till noon."

Ash mimicked the look. "That's laziness." He said, simply, "And, it makes you stink."

"Hey!"

"Well, it does. Brock likes to sleep in, and he smells awful." Ash admitted. He smiled at Gary's sour look.

Gary let out a small 'hmph' and glared. "Anyway, you haven't been feeling well for days. You need rest, dammit."

Ash rolled his brown eyes. "I always thought fresh air was best, but that makes you the lazy one, I guess. And I feel all right. Really." In truth, Ash had not been feeling all that up to snuff, but Gary was already pressing on him about it. It got annoying, so pretending to be okay would have to do.

Gary was not one to be fooled. "If that's true..." He turned Ash to face him, "...then why is your face flushed?"

Ash had to consider that one. "Because it's summer...and you're holding me really close...and I'm wearing this stupid vest..." He pointed out. Gary frowned again.

"Alright, wise ass, then what about these little circles under your eyes, huh?"

Ash was stumped. "Circles?"

"Circles. Either you've been up late, or you're sick." Gary said flatly, "And I know you're sleeping, because you keep tossing and turning while you do it."

Ash wrenched himself from Gary's grip. "I'm fine!" He straightened out the wrinkled shirt-sleeves, "Sure, I'm warm, but, then, so's everyone else!" He strode briskly to the garden doors, pulling them open and snapping them shut behind him.

Gary stared, eyes narrowed a little. Ash wasn't any good at lying. Sure, he could learn a thing or two from Gary, but for now, the boy was a hopeless case as far as being untruthful went.

The older king sank down to the stone steps, resting his cheek in one of his hands. He thought, trying to figure out the best way to...persuade Ash to rest. Nothing came to mind.

'He's just rebellious...' Gary thought, bitterly, 'It'll be a while before he'll actually do most of what I ask him to.'

**_'Perhaps you could try seeing things from his point of view, young ruler.'_**

Gary's head snapped up, searching the garden for the source of the voice. Nothing was there. He blinked.

**_'Looking for me isn't going to do you any good, you know. We gods and goddesses like to be left hidden.'_**

The voice was melodious and soft. It made Gary feel surprisingly relaxed, although he was anything but.

"W-who are you?...Whatever you are..." He asked.

A wheezy laugh echoed through the trees. **_'I see my young host hasn't told you about me, yet.'_** The voice replied, **_'I didn't think he would.'_**

Gary's green eyes frantically searched once again. "Who would?" He asked, timidly.

**_'Call me Mew, child.'_** The voice purred. Gary's eyes grew wide.

"M-Mew?!"

**_'Hush!'_** The voice scolded, **_'Have you no sense, boy? Thought is more then enough reply! Shouting will only cause you trouble.'_**

Gary swallowed. 'Sorry.' He thought back.

Mew softened. **_'Pay it no mind, child. I have contacted you for a reason.'_**

'Wait,' Gary thought hurriedly, 'How _are_ you talking to me?'

The goddess considered the question. **_'While your wife, my host, is nearby, I can contact you whenever I wish.'_** She answered.

'Oh...So then Ash isn't that far away?'

Mew snorted. **_'I should say not. He's in the kitchen, at the moment.'_**

'Kitchen...?'

**_'He's had a bit of an appetite, recently, as you've noticed. Mostly for fruit, thank my dear cousin Suicune...'_** Mew explained, quickly, **_'And that is part of the reason I have contacted you.'_**

The urgency and excitement in her voice made Gary's heart beat faster. 'There...There isn't...something the matter with him...is there?'

He heard the strange laugh again. **_'No, no, dear child! Quite the opposite, really.'_** The pink cat goddess purred contently, **_'However...'_**

****When she paused, Gary swallowed, fearing the worst. 'What? What's the matter?'

He could almost see the smile on the Pokemon's face. **_'He's going to pass out shortly.'_**

****"WHAT?!" Gary got to his feet and shot off into the castle faster then a ball from a cannon.

Mew was still sitting in his consciousness. **_'Listen to me!'_** She said, urgently. Gary stopped, panicked, **_'When he faints, the doctor who comes to look him over will suggest a potion that looks like blood. Under any circumstance, do not allow him to administer it to the boy! It's crucial!'_**

****Gary growled. 'Ash's health is crucial. Why shouldn't he get medicine?'

There was a pause.

'Well?'

**_'...You're wife...he is with child...'_**

**"WHAT?!?!?!?!"**

**Wonny: **Cue the cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter was so short, but I just HAD to end it here. It was too good to pass up. The answers to the questions last chapter:

**Light: **Most of you got this one. The light is the baby.

**King: **Only one lucky guess! Lance! That's right! As in, 'Dragon Trainer of the Indigo Region' Lance. No one but the one person saw it coming, ne, ne? Also, if you said Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket, then go back and READ the first chapter! I can't stress it enough! He's in the story ALREADY! Only one other person grasped that point! Gah! You readers sadden poor Wonnykins! Here I was, thinking you actually read this story. -sigh-

**Wizard: **No one guessed! But it's actually...BUTCH! As in, Butch and Cassidy, of Team Rocket. Cassidy is Butch's apprentice in this fic. I didn't expect anyone to guess that, but you get points for at least commenting on it!

**Anyone who tried to guess, whether you were right or wrong, got digital sweets and a free ShiShi love child! Yay!**

Coming up in a future chapter are...**THE ROBIN' HOODS!! **(cough,Jesse, James, Meowth, cough)

**Stay tuned!**


	12. I'll Protect You

**Wonny: Sorry this took so long to get up! -is battered with frying pans and shishi movies- Ya...Had a lot going on...Well, No more excuses! Just read!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, of course. What? Do I LOOK like Tajiri Satoshi Sensei to you all?!**

Gary nearly had a heart-attack.

"My wife is WHAT?!?!?!!"

Mew hissed lightly. **_'Calm yourself, you foolish boy!'_**

****"Calm down?!?! What do you mean, 'Calm down'?!?! What did you expect me to say?!?" Gary cried.

**_'Yes, well,'_** Mew rubbed her temples, **_'I was hoping you'd be more mature about it...But there's no time. I must leave you. Remember what I've told you! That potion is lethal to that child of yours!' _**She mewled once and then floated out of the older boy's head.

Gary ran on towards the kitchen.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ash was busy munching on the vine of grapes he had found, at the moment. He was irritated, and he was sick. He knew it. He felt moody, hot, bothered, nauseous, and overly pissed off.

For no apparent reason at all, of course.

He had no idea why he was eating even though he felt sick enough to hurl, but he wanted grapes, dammit, and he would have the damn things if he pleased. 'And, yesterday, it was pears.' He thought savagely, '...I hate pears...'

He sighed, shoving the fruit away from him and placing his head onto his folded arms. 'Damn it all...' He mused.

Ash's eye twitched as he heard clattering in the next room. He was oddly sensitive to noise, at the moment. And loud ones tended to hurt.

He got up, tired and irritable. 'Sleep...need sleep...' He cursed again when he realized he was doing what he had told Gary he wasn't going to do. 'Damn it all to hell...'

Ash took one step and regretted it. All of a sudden, he was overcome by dizziness. He steadied himself on the edge of the table. 'Maybe...I'm not doing so well after all...' He thought, swaying as he tried to determine which way was up.

The dark-haired king fell to his knees. He heard echoing foot steps running towards him. Each foot fall made his head pound. Suddenly, eating almost a whole vine of grapes wasn't such a good idea.

Ash's hands shook and trembled off the table, and he collapsed. Someone caught him, and he was grateful; the stone floor was known for it's unforgivingness.

"Ash?"

'Make the noise stop...'

"Ash, can you hear me?"

'Yes, dammit, now shut up before I hurl on you!'

"Hang in there, alright?"

With his head pounding, Ash slipped off into unconsciousness.

"You don't understand! You can't give him that!"

"Sire, you seem to be the one who doesn't understand! This will help him recover! The young one will develop infection if he's left like this."

"But that isn't what's wrong with him!"

Both Gary and the kingdom's doctor were red in the face. Gary looked pissed off that this man would not heed his warning, and the doctor mirrored the look perfectly.

"Your Highness," The wizened old man said, the irritation evident in his voice, "You wish for your queen to become well, yes?"

Gary ran his hand through his hair, glancing over his shoulder at Ash, who was unconscious. The boy's face was flushed with fever. "Look...I know he looks bad, but it will wear off. It's..." He sighed, "...It's hard to explain...but..."

When he didn't continue, the doctor pressed him. "But...?"

Gary's green eyes went back to the man before him. "...He's pregnant. Your medicine...would kill the baby..."

Silence over took the room.

"...How do you know this?" The man asked, astonished with the new development.

"It's not...I can't...Look, I just know, all right?" Gary stuttered. He wasn't sure he should tell anyone about his conversation with Mew. That would cause problems for he and Ash. "...B-But, just to, you know, be sure...could you, eh, run a test or something on him? Because, if I'm wrong, I don't want to be the cause of his being ill..."

The man nodded, still shocked. "Of c-course. Right away, sire."

Gary was told to wait with Ash's family, just outside the door. Misty, Ash's older sister, was the first to approach him.

"How is he?" She asked, looking worried.

Gary shook his head, running his hand through his hair again. He noticed his hand shaking. "We...had a hunch what it was...He's going to find out if we're right..." He replied softly. She nodded, looking no more better then she had before. Misty flitted off to her mother, where they sat and talked in hushed whispers. Gary leaned against the wall beside Ash's door, frustration evident in his face.

Brock came forward. "I over heard." He said, simply. The older boy took a spot along the wall beside the auburn haired one. "What is your hunch?" He asked. Gary glanced at him. Brock was one he had realized he could trust. He was strong, and somewhat wise beyond his years.

"...I...I think he's pr-"

At that moment, the door burst open, and Gary was pulled into the room, the others following hesitantly after.

The doctor was looking at Gary strangely.

"Well?" The young king asked, anxiously.

The man twisted his hands. "...You were absolutely correct, Your Highness." He bowed his whitened head in shame, "Forgive me. I would have done so much wrong, had I forced you to-"

"Don't worry about it." Gary said, cutting off the rambling abruptly, "That will be all." He reached into his pouch, pulling out three times the amount the doctor should have been paid. He pressed the gold coins to the man's hand. "Feed your family well." Gary murmured, watching the doctor go.

The door closed, and quiet seeped in.

"What's wrong? What was that all about?" Queen Delilah asked frantically, "Please, what's wrong with my son?"

Gary was silent for the longest time. He wandered to Ash's bedside, sitting beside him and touching the boy's cheek lovingly. "...What you need to know is that Ash...is going to be okay." He said, finally, "He may seem sick, sometimes, but it's all right."

"Why is that?" Princess Misty asked, suspicion coating her words.

"..." Gary smiled faintly, "...He's expecting."

Two delighted squeals came before the queen and princess flew forward, crushing the young king in their arms. Brock chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

" I should have known..." He said, quietly. He noticed how blue Gary's face was getting. "Come on, you two. Time to go." He dragged the protesting Delilah and Misty out of the room and down the stairs.

Gary sat, feeling better now that he had air back in his lungs. His green eyes fell on the boy that was tossing fitfully. He hand reached out, brushing the stray locks of wet hair out of Ash's face. The older boy lay down, an arm straying protectively over Ash. Ash snuggled closer to the warmth, whimpering in his sleep. Gary kissed his forehead.

"You'll be all right, love."

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ash woke up to darkness. Blinking, he shifted, and was blasted with sunlight. Confused, the dark-haired boy reached out and touched the thing that had been shadowing him.

"That's my eye, Ash."

The boy withdrew his fingers, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. Drowsy."

Gary yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I don't think that's a good excuse for poking my eye this early in the morning." He looked back to the boy tangled in the covers of their bed and grinned, "You look like a Metapod, all bundled up like that." He said teasingly, expecting Ash to start pouting.

Ash sighed, closing his eyes again. "I'll bet..." Gary frowned. The auburn-haired boy leaned over, pressing his forehead to Ash's.

"You're still feeling bad, huh?" He said, pulling back, "You're warm."

The dark-haired boy nodded. After the little incident yesterday, it was going to do him no good by lying to Gary. "Yeah." He frowned, feeling nauseous, "I'm guessing you got a doctor, right?"

"Yes."

"What did he say was wrong with me?" The younger asked.

He heard Gary chuckle, and opened his eyes. He was surprised to find the older boy's face close to his own. Gary nuzzled the boy fondly. His love was radiating off him.

"What? What did he say?" Ash asked, very confused by the other's actions.

"You're going to live." Gary teased.

"I figured. Anything else?"

The emerald-eyed boy smirked, pulling the covers down below Ash's waist. Ash wasn't necessarily in the mood, but he was sure Gary would convince him somehow. However, all the auburn-haired boy did was unbutton Ash's sleep shirt and lay his head on his stomach. Ash was confused.

"What's gotten into you?"

Gary sighed contently and didn't answer. He turned his head to the side a bit and pressed a kiss to the dark-haired boy's belly, but did nothing else.

Something hit Ash, then.

"Gary," He said, slowly, swallowing, "What did that doctor say?"

Gary frowned. "If you don't have any guesses, I can't help you."

"...He didn't say I was pregnant, did he?"

There was silence.

Ash felt relieved. He lay his head back again, resting his hand in Gary's hair.

"...He did."

The dark-haired boy's heart stopped beating. He looked down at Gary, surprised.

"He did?! Why didn't you say anything!"

Gary shrugged. "Didn't want you to get worked up."

"How could I not get worked up!?!?" Ash cried, sitting up, "You're not the one who has to deal with it!"

Gary rolled his eyes and leaned up, brushing his lips against the frantic younger boy. "Relax. You aren't that far along."

Ash rested his head on Gary's shoulder. "That's what's got me worried..."

"How so?"

"...There's going to be a wait before I can be sure I'm not going to loose it." The younger replied softly.

Gary blinked. "So, you're not worried about having to do it, now?"

"What? No. Why?"

The elder closed his eyes. "Because I thought that's what you'd flip out about. But if all you're worried about is loosing it, you don't have much to worry about." His hands moved up to the younger boy's belly, resting there lovingly, "I promise you that."

The younger smiled faintly. "I know. I trust you."

They lay there in the morning sunlight, warm through the window, and marveled the life that had been brought into their world.


	13. The War Begins: Missingno

**Won: Oh my god, you all must hate me! -wails- I haven't updated in sooooooo long...**

**Gary: Cause you're a lazy body.**

**Ash: No, because she role-plays too much.**

**Sora: Could be because she's been playing tons of computer games, too...**

**Won: -blows nose- Anyway, here's a nice, hopefully long, dramatic chapter for you all. Toodles! -goes to work on Changes-**

**Riku: Wonnykins, or Dragonrose888 as a whole, does not own Pokemon, Ash, Gary...you get the idea. But she owns the plot. So write her reviews. -pulls out Soul Eater- Our I get to use this on you.**

**Gah! Unlucky 13th chapter!!!!**

-three months later-

A boy with dark hair raced along the path, panting with the effort. Under his arm was a scroll, and his hair was kept up in a pink headband. His feet were aching, and there was a deep wound in his back, but the boy kept running. In the distance, the yellow and green flags of the Oak kingdom were in view.

'I hope I'm not too late...'

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Damn pants..."

Gary looked up from pulling on his boots and smiled faintly. "Do you need help?"

"No! I'm, -damn it!- perfectly fine!" Came the growled reply. The older king chuckled. Ash was struggling into his pants. The poor boy couldn't help that his belly had gotten bigger over the past few months. It was just showing a tad. If he stood to the side, there was about an inch on his front. But it was enough to make putting on his clothes difficult, obviously. Right now, he was trying to get his pants fastened, and he was red in the face for the simple reason that they would not fasten.

Gary got to his feet, going over and walking behind the smaller boy. "I'm telling you, just let the girls fit you with some new clothes. You won't have to go through this everyday."

The dark-haired boy groaned. "But..."

"No buts. Today we're getting it over with, got it?"  
"-sigh- Yes Gary..." The boy mumbled. He managed to get the pants fastened a little lower then he usually wore them and sat down, not bothering to button his shirt yet. He sighed again, placing his hands on his swollen middle. His older lover came behind him again, sitting down and wrapping his arms around Ash tightly.

"Are you still worried?" Gary asked, softly, placing his chin down on Ash's shoulder comfortingly.

The copper-eyed boy looked back. "Of course. How could I not be?" He replied in what was nearly a whisper. He closed his eyes and leaned back into Gary's chest. He was only relaxed for five minutes when he sat back up, startled. "Ack!"

Gary frowned. "What? Are you all right?"

Ash looked down, puzzled. He was silent for a moment.

"Ash?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine..." He pressed his hand against his stomach and waited. He jumped.

"What?!" Gary asked, frustrated.

"..." Ash remained surprised. "It...moved..." He said, faintly. He jumped again. "Again."

The auburn-haired boy felt his own eyes widen. "It did?"

"Yeah!" The other said excitedly. He took Gary's hands and placed them on his stomach. "See?"

There was a pause. The older king's eyes lit up. "I'll be damned." He whispered. "It IS moving." He kissed Ash's cheek fondly and rocked back and forth with him. "Way to go." He purred, nuzzling the boy he held fondly. Ash blushed.

"I-I had nothing to do with it. It was it's choice, not mine." The boy stuttered sheepishly. He blushed, burring his face into Gary's dress shirt in embarrassment.

Just as the moment was promising to be touching, the door to their room burst open, and someone tumbled inside. Ash shrieked and lept back. Gary set him down and tentively crept towards their 'guest'.

"Hello?" He murmured to the body. There was an arrow sticking out of its back, and blood stained the back of the shirt. "Are you...alive?"

A groan came from the boy on the floor. "Unfortunately, Your Highness, I am." He pushed himself up onto one arm and grinned weakly. "Tracy Skectchit, sire."

"You're from my grandfather's kingdom." Gary observed, leaning down to help the wounded boy to his feet. "What brings you all the way out here?"

Tracy limped to the bed, where Ash made room for him hurriedly. "My apologies, Your Highness." Tracy mumbled shyly. The other dark-haired boy only chuckled.

"Don't be sorry at all."

The older of the two kings cleared his throat, and Tracy drew his attention back to him. "Perhaps you could tell us the meaning of all this."

Tracy frowned, then reached around and gave the arrow a hard yank. With a sickening squelching sound, the whole thing pulled itself free. Ash turned a nasty shade of green. "Well, sire, your grandfather's been in a turmoil, lately." The messenger examined the arrow shaft amusedly. "Been so depressed that he couldn't come to your wedding. Wanted to wish you and your...er...bride..." (Ash frowned at this), "...a little luck, I suppose."

"Ah..." The auburn-haired king strode past Tracy and stood close to his so-called bride, running his fingers through Ash's hair absently. "And that's not worth getting pelted from behind by arrows, is it?"

"No, Your Highness, it isn't. That wasn't what I was sent for, per say..." Tracy looked up, a grave gaze setting on the two before him. "Your kingdom is in terrible danger. Your grandfather urges you to gather as much as you can and leave as soon as possible..." He trailed off with a look at Ash. "...If there's to be any chance for you and your bride to live. Though, I think he had only two people in mind when he told me that..."

"Dammit, does it show that much?!" Ash crossed his arms and pouted for a moment.

"Wait, hold on." Gary was also frowning, but in a concerned way. "Why is he so fearful of our lives?"

Tracy handed the arrow to Gary, blood and all. "A war is upon us all."

"War?"  
"Yes." The messenger nodded slowly. "And your kingdom is going to be under seige."

"By WHOM?"

Tracy stared him straight in the eyes. "The whole world, Your Highness. The entire WORLD is whom."

There was a moment of silence.

"It's me, right?" Gary and Tracy turned to Ash. "I'm the cause?"

"Unfortunately," Tracy admitted, "You're very correct."

Gary started to pace. "Then why haven't they declared actual war? Are they afraid to show themselves?"

"They are waiting for an opportune moment to strike, m'lord." Tracy piped up. "Which is why the sooner you and your wife leave, the bigger chance you have of staying alive."

More silence filled their ears. Nearly all of them were anxious in one way or another.

"Then we have to move quickly if we're going to take the rest of the people with us." Gary murmured. Tracy frowned, now.

"The rest-?"

"We can't leave them to be slaughtered." The older king snapped. "And that's exactly what some of the leaders will do. They'll seek us out and tell us we have so much time to comply with their demands before they kill off every man, woman, and child this kingdom has. Save for myself and Ash, and that isn't right."

"No, it's not." Ash agreed. He stood, and Gary grabbed him to steady him. "And I won't let it happen. Not if this is all about who gets me in bed with them."

Gary groaned lightly. "This isn't a laughing matter..."

"Ah, welp, we all need a little something to laugh about. Why not let it be sex? Besides that, though, we need to start rallying who's going."

His lover nodded. "Right. I'll assemble the message to the soldiers. They should be able to pass it on to a few villagers."

"A few?" Tracy asked, weakly.

"You, dear sir," Ash chuckled, "have no idea how fast news in this place travels..."

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

It didn't take long for panic to grip the kingdom. The place would be attacked, but how soon was unknown. It was important to assemble all people, so that not one live would be lost. When the opponents came, they would find nothing but a ghost town in their wake.

As villagers bustled through the streets gathering food, water, and other supplies, and as the army of Viridian practiced their defense, in case they were encountered, Ash watched them from the balcony of his and his love's room. He couldn't help but feel guilty and responsible for the horror that now gripped his people.

_'If I was some boy, down there, none of this would be happening...' _He thought, sighing sadly. The now active child kicked, and his mother's hands pressed down gently over the spot. _'I don't want you born in the midst of a war...things are going all wrong...'_

"Your Highness?"  
Ash glanced over his shoulder, seeing one of the servants looking into the room.

"Yes?"

The boy swallowed. "I was told to bring you to the king, sir, he requests your presence..."

"I see..." Ash puzzled over the unusual formalities. "I'll be down in a moment."

"It's urgent." Came the impatient reply of the boy.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Ash turned hesitantly from the window and went to the servant's side. "Lead." He said, crisply.

The boy did take him downstairs. On the way, Ash had time to think on other things. His main thought, and concern, was of what would become of his child.

_'No one deserves to be brought into this kind of angry world.' _The dark-haired boy mused. _'What if we're captured?'_

This had become Ash's worst fear, his biggest nightmare. While he would be kept for...certain purposes...everyone else from Viridian, including Gary and, if it was born by then, the baby. The thought of innocent lives perishing so that he could live sickened him terribly.

In his worried thoughts, Ash failed to realize that the servant had slipped away, after leading him to the garden. When he looked up, now, he didn't see his husband. This puzzled him.

"...Gary?" He took a few hesitant steps forward. "Did you send for me?"

There was no reply. The hair on the back of Ash's neck bristled with for-boding, but he didn't turn. "Gary, this isn't a laughing matter. Come out."

Still, Gary didn't come forward.

Just as he was about to head inside the castle, a dark shadow was cast underneath the tree he loved to sit under. Ash was puzzled by it. The sun had gone behind the clouds an hour ago; why were there such dark shadows there?

It moved, and Ash realized too late that this shadow wasn't a part of nature. Slowly, the dark pool of nothingness rose above the ground. Deep red eyes loomed from the midst of what looked like, to Ash, like a cloud of dark-mist.

Just looking at this odd creature chilled the young king, and he shivered.

When it bared its fangs to him, Ash nearly fainted.

In a gaping maw filled with sharp, yellow teeth lay a thick, twisting tongue that looked like a python, and blood by the gallons stained every inch of it. Bits and pieces of men and women long dead were caught between the teeth, and the mouth was so wide that even more plentiful, grisly remains were seen in it's gullet. And when it hissed, the stench of death one-hundred times over over-whelmed the dark-haired boy. Ash had a sinking feeling that he was looking at his doom.

He tried to scream, but could not, and tried to run, but only stumbled, falling backwards onto the ground. Everything around the creature of hell started to wither and die, and as it moved towards him, the grass beneath it browned and then blackened. Ever so close it moved to the terrified boy, who wasn't so worried about himself as much as the small life that lay in his stomach, which he clutched protectively.

As the creature moved closer, it's eyes grew madder; thick, bloody ropes of saliva dripped from it's large, carnivorous maw; the tongue throbbed and waved in anticipation of a meal...

But fate had other plans for Ash.

Something whizzed by Ash's ear, and struck the beast beside it's left eye. It groaned sickeningly and vanished in a puff of darkened-mist.

"Are you all right, then?"

Ash whipped around to find a boy with blond hair staring down at him quizzically.

"Wh-what, who're-?"  
"Name's Richie." The boy pointed to himself. "World's Best Archer...Or, I would be, if I could shoot farther." He leaned down, pulling the stunned king to his feet. "You're lucky I was watching. Missingno's not a very happy beastie to run into, dark or light out."

"M-Missingno?" Ash asked, wearily.

Richie scratched the back of his head. "You dunno about Missingno?" He questioned, looking bewildered. "I thought everyone knew about it."

"No, I know what it is..." Ash blurted, looking annoyed, now. "But, what was one doing in my garden?!"

"Oh, that." Richie smiled brightly, then frowned. "Someones trying to kill you..."

"WHA?!" The dark-haired boy groaned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Richie smiled again, then frowned again. "Or, maybe it's just your baby."

Ash muttered something about looking fat and crossed his arms, looking grateful. "Well, thanks, you know, for saving us." He said, softly. "I thought...I thought I was a goner..."

"Most do." Richie admitted. "Missingno takes the shape of some of our greatest fears. You afraid of dragons or something?"

Ash shivered. "No. Dragons in general don't bother me..."

"He's afraid of death."

The two turned to see a boy with green hair standing in the doorway, Gary hurrying worriedly towards Ash.

"Thank goodness! Are you all right? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Relax." Ash whined, batting Gary's hands away. "You're acting like my mother. And when I last checked, you were my husband." Gary ignored the boy's protests and pulled him into a hug.

"I was so afraid..." The older whispered. "I was watching from the window, and I tried to get out here quick enough...I saw the boy shoot the thing when I opened the doors..." This seemed to jolt him back into reality, and he faced Richie. "You have my greatest thanks." He stated, taking a bow.

"Aw, wasn't any trouble." Richie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Whatcha doin' here, Drewy?"

The boy who had come to the garden with Gary sighed in an annoyed fashion. "My name is Drew, you mindless cretin." He growled to the blond. "And I'm here because it's my duty to be."

"We were just getting around to discussing that." Gary cut in. "What exactly is your duty, then?"

Smirking rather smugly, Drew walked towards the two boys, eying Ash smuggly. "Why, your Highness, I happen to be at a great advantage..." He continued to stare at Ash, even though he was addressing the boy's husband. "You see, I have a power invested in myself that would give you a very nice cover."

"Which is?" Gary asked, bluntly, placing his arm around Ash's shoulders possessively and looking bored.

Drew snorted at the action. "My family is, upon generations, a set of very powerful plant-charmers."

"Yep!" Richie giggled. "They kinda grow on them, over time."

"Can it, twit." Drew said, coolly.

Ash looked confused. "Plant-charmer?"

"It's a person who's said to be in touch with mother nature herself, or Mew, in other terms." His husband explained. "They teach selected individuals how to 'plant-charm', which means they can control plants." Gary then turned to look at Drew. "That IS a handy sort of power. But why do you want to help us?"

"That is simple." Drew snapped, looking at his nails. "In my family, we plant-charmers believe that Mew gave certain powers to her chosen host..." Ash squirmed under his gaze, "And, therefore, her real child will actually be the baby her chosen host births."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Again, simple." The boy looked up at them, seriousness in his eyes. "My duty, on account of all plant-charmers, is to teach Mew's child to control the world as she does."

Ash was shocked. "Wait, do you mean-?"

"This child is going to rule the world."

An injured cloud of mist hovered before its master, moaning horridly in pain and sorrow. His master stroked it like one would a loved dog.

"My poor Missingno..." The man crooned. "Did the silly, insolent boy hurt you?"

The beast groaned in agreement.

"You poor thing..." Its master murmured. "Next time, my pet..." He chuckled evilly, malice shining in his eyes. "You will have the brat for you supper..." His eyes twinkled with destruction and evil as he gazed into the beast's eyes and saw Ash's terrified face staring back at him, the boy's hands holding his belly.

"And that damned infant to wash it all down."

**Won: Another foot note! How exciting. Please review! It feeds my creative mind and makes me write more for you all!**

**Sora: No, she just likes feeling important.**

**Won: SORA! CORNER! NOW!**

**Sora: -stands in corner- Hmph.**

**Ash: We love you! Write us reviews!**

**Gary: Or Riku's going to kill us! ...No, seriously, he will.**

**Riku: X3 Yippee...Target practice...**


End file.
